The Many Shades Of Crimson (Sequel to From One World To Another)
by Redwolfless
Summary: Sequel to From One World To Another. Back in a familiar world, with no memories of what was before. He doesn't even know who he is.With A familiar demon and hero, another adventure ensues. Only time will tell. Rated M for cursing and gore.
1. Forgotten Memories

**Sequel to From One World To Another!**

* * *

Chapter One: Forgotten Memories

* * *

 _Blood…_

 _So much blood… It hurt…_

 _Why did it come out like this?... This turn of… events. None of them understand… None… Everything was clouded… my memory… my name. Who am I?_

 _Something is wrong..._

 _I was… I… Dizzy. Why? I…couldn't see. Blood in my eyes, I could feel the cold stained liquid. Blurry images clouding them… plaguing them…_

 _Make it stop… Make it stop…please…_

 _Why… why can't I remember what happened before now..._

 _Dots began to dance in my already devastated vision._

 _Those black dots, plaguing my vision. Getting larger and larger. Then everything went black…_

 _Still everything hurt, why? Why wasn't I healing? I was still bleeding. I… can't stand._

 _I open my eyes, my vision cleared up a bit._

 _This forest… it's beautiful… quiet, peaceful. Everything went black again… why…_

 _I must be hea- No I wasn't why. Why won't it stop… Make it stop! Nothing is healing!_

* * *

The creature looked at his side to see what the problem was exactly. He was laying on his side, in a pool of fresh blood layering over the dried blood. Staining the forest floor. Blood stained eyes widened to see what the problem was and he wish he hadn't.

He knew full well his energy was fading. Black fur slowly turning back into a golden tan. The lost of energy and most of his senses decreased to a dangerous level.

It was painful to even look let alone to move.

Gasping in utter shock at the sight before him. He didn't even remember what happened prior to this. Massive and deep gashes raked his body. A sword wedged just below his upper chest and poking it's point out behind his foreleg.

He knew that sword… Why couldn't he remember what happened. That sword belonged to someone he couldn't quite remember. Who was it? It must be the shock of what happened and the strain on his body.

The sword was broad, made of silver and blue colored metal. It must've weighed in at about 240 pounds alone. Masterfully crafted and imbued with power that can counteract his power. The blue coloring came in a stripe down the middle, not going past the handle.

He coughed up blood, and right then he knew the weapon impaled two of his four lungs. Panting uncontrollably. Eyes lidded and he knew darkness was here to pull him back under.

* * *

 _Was… was this a dream? It seems so real…I'm… why am I mad?_

 _My brother, why did you stand against me. After all we've been through… I growl in utmost loathing. Eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Brother does the same. His prefered weapon in hand. A broadsword. The handle gripped roughly in his jaws. Narrowed blue eyes with no pupils glowed back at my own red ones._

 _I could feel myself smile, a smile laced with wicked and evil intentions. They gave me away. Brother and I were polar opposites. Made specifically to be the puppets of the gods. Mine of chaos and his of justice. Mortal enemies not meant to be blood._

 _Not meant to be related._

 _Little brother charges. Soaring just a foot off the ground with his magnificent feathered wings. Not even anywhere near me I felt something calling me back. The dream being sucked away like a black hole._

 _Something is kicking me. I want to open my eyes but I can't find the strength. My heart was beating so slow…I don't think I'm breathing…_

* * *

Upon realizing he wasn't breathing, panic fed into adrenaline. Mustering enough energy to snap his eyes open. Sight blurry and the lighting intense he couldn't quite make out what it was.

Whatever it was it reached for the sword that was lodged in his side. The sword lit up in blinding light. The pain spike he got from having the sword being moved and wiggled around sent him to suck in much needed oxygen. His brain praising him for that much needed oxygen.

Adrenaline shocked eyes set themselves upon the thing trying to pry the sword out. Clearly it was having trouble. It hurt like hell. The beast screeched at the thing. It was some kind of goblin thing.

He couldn't tell all too well. The figure was fat and blurry.

It placed a foot on his side, trying to get better leverage. The beast lunged for it. The goblin thing jumped back and fell on its fat ass. The wounded creature hissed in pain. He had tried to stand up in the process and immediately fell over. The thing got up and blew a loud and annoying horn.

He winced from the sound. Only to get himself more angry. A ticking time bomb would be the best way to describe him as of now.

The horn attracted more of them. Carrying many varieties of the same sort of weapons. Melee weapons. His vision getting black dots across it again. ' _Not now!'_ The beast seethed in rage. One of them dared get close enough, poking the creature's unfurled and damaged wing.

Apparently he now noticed just how much damage he had taken. He, a beast of shadows so weakened he couldn't kill something so hideous and stupid. After the first poked him more joined in.

The creature hissed,snarled,growled, roared anything he could do to ward them off without physical contact. This proved useless in warding them off.

If anything they got more rowdy and started chatting amongst themselves. However the beast did not understand their grunts and growls. "Get back." The beast rasped weakly.

The creatures laughed at him, approaching him from all sides. His eyes got a hint of red in them, " _ **GET BACK!"**_ He roared in a demonic voice. Such a voice sounded like hundreds of other beings backed up behind it. That stopped them. Head whipping around to make sure they all stopped.

Waving his horns around in a desperate attempt to intimidate them further. Then he felt a piercing pain in his hindquarter. Something just impaled his hind leg and it didn't add to his situation at all.

Whipping around with cat like reflects, even if it did cause a lot of pain. He only winced. Apparently one of them has a bow and arrow. Said one already had the next arrow loaded and aimed right at his skull at point blank range.

Eyes wide in fear. Yeah he wasn't doing so hot. Injured to the point of incapacitation and against a hoard of these things. He is doomed.

The creature boar right into the goblin thing's eyes. They were void of any serious intelligence.

The creature fired without a second thought. The arrow lodging itself between his eyes. Everything faded to black. The coldness of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _I'm dead aren't I? No…_

" _Stand down!" I hear my voice say. I was back in the dream. Little brother charging me still. Sword clutched tightly in his jaws. Tears rolling down his white cheeks. He doesn't respond to me. I growl then charge him from the ground._

 _His sword swings at me. I dodge under it. Coming up to hit him with my skull. That throws him off balance. Back hitting the ground. He still holds on to his weapon._

 _Already back on his feet, wings spread defensively as he kept his head low. I roar at him. Spit flying everywhere as my jaws open wide. Sharp teeth greet him, ready to fend little brother off._

" _You choose this path! You betrayed us! How could you?!" Brother yells, more tears streaming down his face._

 _I feel myself scowl. With lightning speed I charge him. Those blue eyes widening as he screamed a t me. "Brother!" He screamed it in despair, like you would when someone dies when you don't want them to. It was just filled with sadness and eventually void._

 _Then the dream cut off again. Reality sucking me back into consciousness._

* * *

The first thing he does is scream, eyes shooting wide open as he felt the sword roughly torn out. The sword lit up in pure blinding light in the process. It caused a huge spike of pain to erupt in his entire being. His sight went blind with nothing but pure whiteness.

His desperate cry turned into a blood curdling roar. Even if he was fatally injured, he would be damned if he didn't do anything but lay there.

Although he wasn't seeing clearly he knew exactly where to attack. He lunged, jaws wide open and awaiting the warm flesh of a living being.

Something stopped him short. Clanking of chains and the feeling of air getting knocked out of him. He was in chains. Panic ensued to thrashing. Thrashing turned to pain. The severity of his wounds forcing his struggles to an abrupt stop.

He still couldn't see anything. He knew he was somewhere dark, but all he could see was white. Blinding light?

Was he blind? Why couldn't he heal? Why wasn't he, what was stopping him?

Something wet was pressed up against one of his wounds. It stung. Thus he flinched from the surprise. Growling at whoever dared. Jaws snapping at whoever it was, but none made their mark.

The being tending to him didn't seem to scare away like the others. It had guts. Eventually he gave up fighting back.

Really it was for his own benefit, not because he was giving in to this creature.

Laying his head down. The ground was hard and cold. Stone is what it must be. The coolness of it felt amazing against his hot body. Wait… hot? He was sweating up a storm. Closing his eyes in what appeared to be annoyance.

He had a raging fever, and most of his wounds felt rotten. They had to be infected. He didn't need a nose to know that.

Breathing deep and slowly, trying to keep himself calm. The situation at hand was enough alone to ensue panic, and it damn well did. Coping was his only friend right now.

Instead he focused on the hands applying what seemed like antiseptic and bandages. They were long and cold. Just like the ground. Soothing almost. However at the same time, this physical contact was grating his nervous. It was something he did not enjoy. Only one person was ever really welcomed to do that and he was, well the creature didn't remember.

Why did some things evade him so? What was missing from his mind? All he knew was it was important.

Nothing was fair, everything led to loss and despair that was always hidden just under the surface, but he didn't have time to dwell on it.

Once again the void that is unconsciousness came to pull him back down to the pits of hell. He could only hope nothing bad would happen. It wasn't fair. The pain, the betrayal. This turn of events.

* * *

 _Blood, we both had blood. Both our own and each others. Gashes, cuts, bite marks. Everything you could imagine from five foot tall beasts. Even weapon wounds. Little brother was worse for ware._

" _Brother!" Little brother snarled in both rage and sorrow. "You're giving me no choice!" He snarled again, tears streaming down his cheeks. "It was your choice to stand against me! Not mine!" I snarl it utmost loathing. Eyes narrowing down to set a hateful gaze upon little brother._

" _You caused this! YOU!" Brother roared, less and less tears falling down his face. Almost as if my change of heart and insults pushed him to forget all love he had for me._

 _His sword started to glow a celestial white, power being imbued into it's very metal. The very power that made my skin crawl, my blood boil. My anger to grow and turn into nothing but loathing and fury. He charged me. I snarled getting into a readied stance._

" _Insolent, back stabbing brother!" I roar, drool dripping down my jaws like some rabid beast._

 _Brother's scowl deepened into something I don't have words for. Those blue eyes suddenly lit up into nothing but pure whiteness. Keeping any and all eye contact with me. I felt my brain flash with a sudden jolt. My eyes went blurry. Nothing was visible now._

 _Just a blinding white covering my vision._

 _The next thing I know is I can't move, even if I tried._

 _I couldn't see… Every wound I had now was burning like it was on fire…._

 _Gasping in pain, Eyes squinted shut as I was now tasked to deal with this pain. I wasn't left alone to do so either._

 _Something sharp and burning pierced me right in the lower chest, I could feel it poking out right behind my upper foreleg. That was warrant enough for a blood curdling cry. Brother didn't bother pulling it out and instead opted for causing as much damage as possible on my paralyzed body._

" _Damn you!" I scoff in a hoarse pain filled voice. "I'm going to kill you!" I hiss, coming out of my paralyzed stupor. Opting to claw his face off even if I couldn't see him._

 _The pain was too much for me to focus on just him. My mind was scattered, like it was falling apart along with my body._

 _I could feel a rush of wind as brother leapt back. I hunch over. The pain… the blood._

 _I fall down, only held up by my forelegs. Blood dripping from every part of my body. Despite the pain I find myself laughing. A laugh that said loud and clear that I had lost it. That I didn't plan on going back to what once was._

 _Why? Why was I laughing…_

 _I feel myself torn from my dream scape again… No, not so soon…_

The beast's eyes open dramatically, pupils dilating from large dots into small dots of black. The first thing he noticed was the fact that his body felt better. Though he didn't dare look. Too strained of energy to even bother.

Not that he could see anyway. Though the blindness was now a blur of colors than pure white.

He wasn't sure what to do, how to go about this. So still he kept laying there, enjoying the cold feel of the ground. The cool touch of the chains that held him steadfast.

Only with his eyes did he concentrate with. Looking, searching the room from top to bottom as best as he could. Everything was indeed stone, well except for the door. Which appeared to be metal. It wasn't bared, but was solid. No window on it and from the looks of it no handle on the inside.

Figures, just his luck.

There were no windows, no ventilation shafts. Nothing. And it was indeed dark, there was no source of light.

Not that he needed light anyway.

He'd tried to stand up, the chains not giving him any slack. It was worse, they were tight and steadfast. Only managing a crouch position before his body gave out, crumpling back to the cold stone floor.

"Arghh!" He cried out in utter annoyance and pain. Noting down that he was indeed sore. That battle he couldn't quite remember very well must of done it.

"Son of a b-" The beast started to yell when the metal door flew open. Swinging open while the door creaked. Slamming loudly into the wall. His head already pointed towards said door. Ears perked forward with wide dilated eyes. Frozen into silence.

"Oh please do mind your language in the presence of your host who has kindly saved your pathetic life. " A stern merciless voice said. With still blurry eyes he looked on at the pale tall and leen figure. He had some kind of red cape on him as well.

He felt like he knew this person, but couldn't quite place it. He must not know this person, they didn't appear to recognize him.

So the beast dropped the thought.

"Guests do not stay in cells and are bound in chains my good host." The beast humored him. Smirking ever so slightly. Having no idea just what or who he was dealing with.

The figure walked in, snapping his fingers oddly enough. The metal door creaks and shut itself without any visible help.

"Oh perhaps I gave you the wrong impression?" That voice said silkily. He was leaning down now towards the beast. Who only glared right at him fearlessly. "Your ' _impressions'_ could really use some fixing." Was his response. Green eyes hosting pupils that were now slits.

"Very well. Captives do not mock their captors unless they want punishment." That pale figure hissed in annoyance.

"And only the fool leaves himself exposed in the face of a savage tiger." The creature responded, snapping his jaws viciously at the too close asswhole that was his 'captor'.

He honestly didn't know where that phrase came from. Or why he suddenly shook his head violently when he became quite annoyed. It was almost like second nature. Like he'd done it hundreds of time before.

This humanoid figure looked a bit confused, even a small bit of pity found it's way into his features. Like he was both surprised and sympathetic at the same time.

The next moment jaws came within inches of that perfect bitable face The chains were the only things keeping him from destroying that defined perfect face. The face belonging to the very furious being that flinched away on reflex.

Even at the dire situation and position he was in the beast found himself laughing his sore ass off. Much to the other's fury and that deathly look in his eyes he still kept going. Making silence taste it's sorry ass.

Silence was what he got in return.

Now down to a mere chuckle he looked the humanoid dead in the eyes. Internally wishing he hadn't. Those chocolate eyes looked like death itself.

But oddly enough his antics didn't stop. "Don't know why I'm laughing but I don't care." He chuckled throwing his head back. "Apparently you need to be taught a lesson." The being replied, seething and fuming in rage.

Green eyes looked up to the stranger's dark brown eyes. "Does this face look bothered to you oh so pale captor?" The beast continued to make a mockery of him.

"And what makes someone such as I so amusing to mock? It makes me angry, sick with anger even. To be honest I don't do to well with my temper sometimes." The humanoid uttered as if talking to himself. Holding a gloved hand to his chin in thought.

"Bingo! That would be why." Was the beast's response.

The man's face seemed to darken dramatically. Yes he was pissed. "Oh did I touch a nerve?" He replied, smirking deviously. Which the creature didn't know why he felt so tempted to do this.

Almost like second nature. It just had to of been something he did before he forgot his life up until about a day ago.

That brought up a different train of thought. What exactly happened after he lost consciousness. Green eyes narrowing at the stone ground in thought. His mood no longer sarcastic or challenging. Just serious and confused.

His expression seemed to have lightened up the stranger's who in addition sighed like he was busy dealing with a mere child.

"What happened?" The beast asked with a sincere tone. Green eyes looking welcoming and trusting. Clueless and lost. Head unconsciously tilted like a confused dog.

"My minions found you. Dumb fools weren't even capable enough to deal with you." Was the pale man's response. "And?" The beast inquired curiously. "I killed them for their stupidity of course." Was the response the creature got.

"That explains their absence, they were stupid." He replied, warily looking up at the man towering over his prone form.

"Then I was informed and just had to take a look at the 'mortally wounded yet still kicking beast like none other before.' " The man shifted to one side, a hand resting on his hip. "Why not let me die. I obviously deserve it from what I recall, but I don't remember much else beyond bits and pieces of that fight." Those green eyes looked up, seemingly so innocent yet they held some form of evil inside them.

Like dark flames within those pupils.

"With whom were you fighting, whoever it was did a good number on you. Though I do think it was foolish to not heal yourself as soon as possible." The man said, leaning down into a crouch, now slightly higher than eye level with the chained beast.

"Call me crazy but I have a brother, beat the shit out of him then he came around and did worse to me." The beast said, sounding like he couldn't believe it. While he ignored the golden opportunity he had to bite that face.

He remembered something, the sword! "Where's the sword?" He sounded demanding and worried, no it was more of fear.

The humanoid briefly wondered what was so scary about that bland uninteresting weapon.

"It's safe in my possession." A simple response was given. The creature's face darkened immensely, black pupils now slightly red and glowing. "Destroy it." He snarled in a dark completely different voice.

That sudden changed shocked them both. The beast didn't know where or what caused him to say something like that.

"Now that you reacted like that I think I'll hold onto it." The stranger taunted, smirking deviously. " **Get rid of it!"** He roared this time, standing up despite the pain. Like someone who was possessed. He still wasn't 100% better but that didn't deter him.

Black smoke seeping off his golden hide, the man saw it even in the dimly lit environment. Said man stood up, staggering back as he assumed a defensive stance.

To add to the sudden change the chains binding the beast started to rattle before they all crumpled into mere dust. The black smoke dulling down into mere mist as the golden fur became pure void fitted along with red horns,claws and wings. Red glowing eyes with no pupil replaced the fiery forest green ones.

The beast charged. With lighting speed, so fast the stranger barely had the chance to snap out of the way in a flurry of diamonds.

The sound of metal giving way to a superior force happened loudly. As skull and horns crashed, the door flew off it's hinges. It's bent form smashing into a wall in it's path.

Now out of that blasted room, the beast slowly turned around to glare at the being, he was both shocked and furious. Before he could react the beast was off in a flash. Dashing down the hallway at surprising speeds. Perhaps around 80 miles per hour with the sudden turning and endless path options.


	2. Forgotten Friends

Chapter Two: Forgotten Friends

* * *

 _The outside… Freedom…_

But at what cost? Acting on what he thought was pure instincts alone. Of course that was what he thought. He didn't even know who HE was. A dire problem he struggled to understand.

He wanted to know…

Who was he? Where was he? Why did his supposed brother do this?

All questions that lead to dead ends at present.

Running

Running

Running

That was all he did. Not stopping, even if his body begged for mercy. His muscles strained and screamed in protest with each heavy thudded step. Claws eating up the very earth below him. The only sounds available was the harsh labored breathing of an animal running for its life, and the thudded steps he took.

In a sense he did feel like he was running for his life, he was wasn't he? Dodging and weaving every obstacle with precise performance.

Almost like he was an expert. Every fiber in his being worked for the only purpose he had right now…

A bright light caught in his line of sight, blinding him, yet he kept on running. Dodging even without his eyes to guide him. Then his other senses cut off abruptly. Something clawing and dragging him back into the pits of his subconscious. The very last thing he noted was the harsh impact with the ground before the feeling of something snapping, giving way to the ground below him, then it all went black.

* * *

Black as night, yet clear as day. Something was happening and something was indeed wrong.

I was dragged back to that dream, that nightmare…

 _I was laughing because of my own blinded madness. Ignoring the searing pain, the whiteness in my eyes. Limbs shaking without remorse. I found it all laughable, enjoyable._

 _I could still feel the sting, the burning of his blade lodged in my chest. Still causing damage. Weakening me till my laughs were mere coughing chuckles. Blood making its way up with each breath. Splattering the ground in a red color._

 _That was enough to drag part of me back to earth. Pain, strife, and death flashed through my mind._

 _I began to breath heavily, panic ensuing. I had to get away._

 _Retreat…_

 _Revive…_

 _Return..._

 _The method of defeat, as much as it pains me to do, but I must live. Everything felt the burning need to live, to not die._

 _Why does the deer run from the hunter? To live, to survive another day._

 _What do I do? I run. Run as far as I can…_

* * *

Something was yet again disturbing me from remembering, from finding out who I was. Gentle and small hands running down my less wounded side. Comforting is what I could use to describe it.

Inhaling deeply got the hands to stop before resuming their task. Such touches were so gentle and loving. It brought me great piece.

Slowly my eyes opened, only to be disappointed with the false sense of hope when my vision came out blurry yet again.

I could still feel that faint sting and tingling of the blade's power, even if it wasn't there anymore.

The figure wore a green outfit from what I could tell. Sword and shield strapped tightly on his back.

For some reason I felt like I knew him too. Same as the last being, I couldn't quite figure out why he felt familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked in a weary voice. A humble and cheerful voice responded. "Link." Simple, plain, welcoming. That name hit me like a charging bull. ' _It's so familiar…'_ Was my thought.

"You seem familiar…" I say silently, struggling to focus my eyes on him.

From what I can tell he smiles and mutters a "I get that a lot."

It's then that I realize one of my wings is splinted by some cloth and two sturdy sticks. A makeshift brace. "What happened?" Link asks curiously, hands now focused on keeping my from standing.

I move my head closer to my broken wing, wincing from the strain. I broke the bone right above the base and before where the elbow would be on any limb. Link had made a small as possible hole to keep the sticks in place with the cloth. Kid seemed to get it right.

After some time inspecting his job I answer the best I can. "I was running and fell." That of course was the simple answer.

Link leans closer, pointing to the obvious wounds that weren't caused from said fall. "And that?" Apparently Link is a tad bit nosey. "I lost a fight." I mutter blandly. To be honest these questions were irritating.

"Lost a fight? Seems like someone was trying to kill you. Believe me I would know." Link said it with skepticism, eyes narrowing. There was also reassurance in his words.

Then I try and place two and two together with a wild accusation.

"Ghirahim?" I say the name, looking at him with blurry vision. His eyes were blue… Almost like _him_. My supposed brother. Snapping out of that thought I notice he stiffens at the name. Eyes warily looking around.

"I met him earlier." I add in quickly, all in hopes to settle him down.

If this Ghirahim was here I'd be damned. I travel fast and far in a matter of minutes, at least I thought I did, right? Why do I remember some things, but not others.

"Don't trust him, I may have rid the world of Demise, but somehow Ghirahim still lives." Link said, seeming to calm down after my last statement. "Demise?" I asked curiously. Link looked at me. He seemed shocked, baffled even. "Man, your not from around here are you?" He said, coming down from his moments of shock.

It was then that he stopped petting me and instead checked on my wing. Being careful enough not to cause pain.

Link was clumsy in doing so causing me to hiss. I hissed in both pain and annoyance. I then felt bad because Link flinched away, drawing his sword as he stumbled to get up.

I felt even worse when my mind got around to realizing just how aggressive a sound I have made.

From what I could see, he just pointed his sword at me, inches away from my face.

It was then that a familiar stinging feeling could be felt just from being in his sword's general area. It stung and clogged up the air. The dull stinging in my chest flared up. I cry out from it, my blurry vision went back to that blinding white.

Eyes scrunched shut and the last few things I notice was my body convulsing in pain, like I was having a seizure. And Link gasping before rushing to my aid warily from what I could tell.

Then my body welcomed the sweet silence of slumber.


	3. Reality or Just a Dream?

Chapter Three: Reality or Just a Dream?

Consciousness…

I keep losing it. My memories, I lost them already. The question is what exactly is wrong with me? It's not fair.

These dreams… are they reality or just something I made up? It's just confusing. Just bits and pieces of my mind that are slowly creeping back to me.

Or are they a nightmare? Plaguing me with false realities?

" _I'm going to make it so you don't come back!" Brother hisses in utmost hatred. Still I could tell he was keeping his distance._

 _Another wave of energy flares up from the sword. I can't help but cry out in pain. I go to try and pry the sword out, but I'm repelled as soon as my claws touch the blade. I manage to hold back another cry, hissing in pain instead._

" _After I return, I will kill you little brother, and you won't be singing the same tune." I struggle to say, Staggering back as I prepare to make an emergency exit. I accidently inhale too deeply and end up coughing up a bunch of blood._

" _You're not going anywhere!" I hear little brother roar and I can tell he is closing in on me._

 _ **Let us wander into the realms of dreams and nightmares...**_

 _ **This is my reality...**_

 _ **The future is my fear...**_

 _ **The past is my nightmare...**_

 _ **The now is my dream…**_

 _ **This is my curse...**_

 _ **This is my sin…**_

 _Those words, they mean something, I want to know why and what. Then I felt consciousness dragging me back to reality, or what I think is the true reality. Then everything goes dark._

Even when I wake up it's still dark

I'm awake again, there's no sign of Link from what I can see, then I sit up. "Aurrhh, dammit!" I snarl as pain shoots up my side. I take time to notice my eyesight is somewhat working. There's a campfire near me; the only source of light. I was still in the forest.

What was left of my mind thinks about that dream, no it had to be a memory… Those words…

 _Let us wander into the realms of dreams and nightmares..._

 _This is my reality..._

 _The future is my fear..._

 _The past is my nightmare..._

 _The now is my dream…_

 _This is my curse..._

 _This is my sin…_

What do they mean? Just thinking about it was giving me a headache. It was irritating not knowing anything but the basic means of speech and instincts. Not knowing where you came from or what you are.

"You're awake." Someone said suddenly, I apparently didn't notice that Link had returned, he had sticks and twigs in his arms. Likely for the fire. I could see him much clearer now, his fairly tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes that somehow bring fury up in the fore of bile. Just by looking into Link's eyes reminded me of my ' _insolent backstabbing brother'_ I wanted to vomit.

I force a smile instead. Link follows in suite, but his was real. He puts his load down some feet away from the actual campfire, opting to sit down by said fire.

"How long was I out?" I mutter curiously. Link takes off his sword and shield, leaning back on his hands as to relax. "About half the day." He responds to my question. ' _Shit I was out that long?'_

I don't look him in the eye, or even at him in general. I just stare at the fire, moving like waves in the ocean. A rhythm of soothing heat and life. I let it pull me in. For some reason when I stare at it, I don't feel like myself. I feel like someone else entirely. Like someone who has seen too much, who has traveled _from one world to another_ …

"I have to go." I say out of the blue, standing up quickly. Link sits up straight as if preparing to defend himself.

I look at him calmly, with thankful eyes as I mention those two words. "Thank you." Before bolting off into the dark forest, ignoring the pain coursing through my body, my veins.

Running, just like before, mind thinking on my most recent dream. Reality seemed like it was warped. This felt like the nightmare. So many questions, all left unanswered. As if they were forgotten or not even there.

Link and Ghirahim, I swear I knew them. Yet they don't know me. Now that I think about it, this forest seemed familiar.

Something deep inside my mind clicked, a piece of the puzzle falling into place. I came to a complete halt in my running, looking off into nothing as I remember something.

" _Now why did you do that?" I growl, lowering my head, hunching over to glower at the green clad hero…. Link…._

 _" I have no reason to trust you, too many enemies, so little time!" Link yelled as he began to circle me._

 _"Your foolishness or urge to fight may have forced me to be an enemy, but I'll give you another chance, stop now, sheath your sword and lets chat." I spoke firmly, almost demanding._

 _Following the boyf with my head and eyes, tail around to keep away from the boy, this causing the sword to flash again, I merely waited for Link to make his choice._

Then the memory ends. My fiery green eyes widen at the knowledge, I did know him. That's all I remembered. My chest was starting to hurt again, stinging like it did before.

I start to move again, at a walk this time when I felt another lost memory hit me head on like a train.

 _Grunting, I try to move away from the blade, only succeeding in getting the demon to press it harder against my throat. It was either bow or die at this point. And I was sure I'd die regardless eventually by his hands. Not that death has much consequence for me…_

 _No,if I was going down for good I'd want a far more victorious death. One by my brother, am I crazy for wanting that? Maybe, but hell I've done crazier things! "Go on..." I taunt the demon, finding my options limited to either resist or give in. However if I was going down I'd surely taunt the shit out of him. Imagine his face if I did manage to beat him through all this._

 _Never in my life have I wanted to taunt someone to death. Make them actually want to die being taunted or even want to be taunted and teased for the rest of their life._

 _Ha_

 _"Do it Ghirahim!" I hiss, pressing my neck on the blade to prove my point. If I was correct, he wouldn't do it, or even if he did, I would likely survive the injury... by that I mean hopefully._

 _When he didn't I scowled at him from the side, urging him to make the fatal blow. Screw this demon, screw captivity! "And why would I do that?" He taunts back, he must of saw right through me._

 _Snorting hot air from my nose I respond in a sarcastic and sadistic voice. "Because you won't break me. You don't even know how." I bray, giving him a smile mixed with a snarl. Ghirahim gritting his teeth, tightening his grip on his blade._

It ends just as quickly and roughly as it hit me. I was right, I knew them both. Yet only enough to tell that both Ghirahim and Link are enemies. Both attacked me, just like my _brother_ …

I growl loudly at the thought. Three enemies.

It pisses me off to no end. My only thought is to kill them all. How dare they attack me. From what I remember I didn't do anything…

 _ **They stand in my way…**_

 _ **They fight against me…**_

 _ **They must perish…**_

 _ **I have too…**_

 _ **No… I can't…**_

These thought don't even feel like my own, they are strong, determined. Consistent. My teeth are bared as I slam my front legs into the ground out of frustration. I cry out in both pain and anger.


	4. Enemies And Memories

Chapter Four: Enemies and Memories

* * *

 _ **They stand in my way…**_

 _ **They fight against me…**_

 _ **They must perish…**_

 _ **I have too…**_

Those words kept going round and round in my head, no matter how hard I tried to forget them. It was like someone else was saying them for me. Somehow I was inclined to follow them, yet that urge held a grudge against them at the same time.

It made no sense. How could I want to follow them, yet I hated them with a burning passion at the same time.

Those words, still in my mind, taunting me, brainwashing me. Yet I resist. Despite all of my being, every fiber wanting to follow them. I'm a stubborn being, that is what I gained from those words. Being able to ignore them.

I should be proud…

But… I'm not…

Green eyes of mine narrowing down, pupils in the form of slits. I wasn't proud…

No.

I was furious!

Unconsciously I growl, vocalizing my feelings. Sounding animalistic, even for a creature with sentient capabilities.

I go to take a step forward. The wound my brother left with his holy blade stung, flaring up with a burning and blinding pain. Every muscle in my body twitching and spasming, failing to do their jobs.

I fall down. Hitting the ground without mercy. Luck was not on my wide. My broken wings crumpled beneath my sheer weight. I don't notice that pain. Mind stuck on the unbearable pain in my chest.

Minutes passed, and as each minute rolled by I began to lose the feeling of my body. It becoming a blissful numbing sensation. I knew the pain was still there. It wasn't stopping like before. No it seemed to increase it's duration.

What I thought was blissful numbness was actually my body giving in to the pain. Letting it happen. My body burning through any energy it had gained early.

I feel my eyes start to droop…

Unconsciousness stealing my away again…

And I welcome it… Why do I welcome it? I want to know the truth…I want to know what was forgotten…No matter how dark and brutal it could be… Green eyes with a glazed over appearance closed willingly.

* * *

 **Fading to black**

 **There's no going back**

 **My mind will crack**

 **My mind will be free**

 **Won't you agree?**

 _I let them live, I couldn't let them die. This is the truth, and I've lied. Enemies. I've made too many. Enemies, I love with compassion. Too many chances were given, no innocence was told. Lies and lies alone._

 _What have I done? Unknowingly brought my own defeat. My enemies chose to stand and rise against me together. What do I do when they come knocking at my doors?_

 _I stand against them alone. Seeking peace and time to reason with them. Giving them a chance to stop and turn back._

 _Give up or give in._

 _What I simply lacked was the will to drive their corpses into the dirt. Make them taste their last defeat. As you see, for I could not kill them. It's not in me, it used to be, but not anymore._

 _Even as they rise together I still hold back. Unwilling to show them death itself._

 _I made a mistake, a mistake that cost me everything._

 _Now I am tasting defeat, driven into the ground by them and pain alone. With wounds so fatal, I still find the strength to rise up. Get back on my feet._

 _To glare at my enemies. To defy and resist their combined power._

 _Why do I keep playing with this dangerous flame of evil. Why can I not rid of them, sink my fangs into their throats as I slowly drain the life out of them. How come with all the power of the demon king; me a shadow dakotian, simply cannot use my power to rip them to shreds._

 _If I was anything like my past lives, my enemies would be at my feet. Cowering in the blood soaked ground._

 _A malice smirk on my face. The face of an insane entity, a grin so wide my teeth beg to be used, gritting against each other with pure hatred. My fur so coated in blood, my coarse black fur was barely visible, stained and tainted in the blood of the innocent and the evil._

 _Red pupils so small they are non existent behind the black hollowness that are my irises. Red glowing veins almost invisible because of the dry blood my body is coated in._

 _But somehow…_

 _I find the power to take my enemies lives without any remorse…_

 _They are dead…_

 _All of them…_

 _Even now with my enemies vanquished I still cannot find satisfaction, still cannot find peace. I've lost the trust of my friends, my family, my kingdom, the love they had for me was doused with pure fear and anger._

 _It was then when I took the life of one of them, that satisfying last scream that escaped their mouth as they were drained of sanity and blood. Still I was not sedated with this satisfaction, I wanted more. Oh, so much more! The walls of my castle were stained crimson, their monotone grey scale shading ruined with the taint of blood._

 _I killed as many as I could chase down, like a cheetah chasing its prey._

 _That need for food to keep going. That feeling if you lost your meal, and you're life was on the brink of death, to not exist anymore. That need for food for me was none other than blood lust, the need to feel blood between my claws. I killed my mate, my children, my mother, father, and now my brother was next._

 _The true enemy of mine, or so what I thought at the time._

 _My past lives influencing me to end his miserable existence. Do I follow their words? Do I destroy my brother? How far could I go. How far could I still sink into this darkness? The cold feeling of no hope of escaping._

 _This thought should of scared me, no. I was amused by it. Nothing could stop me! Not even my brother, how dare he think he could stand against me! Let alone win! Ha! It's too funny to even think about it. His determination gave me true satisfaction, his will to never bow down, gave me hope of enjoying this new feeling._

 _The new me was here, and I intended for it to stay!_

 _At last, my stupid brother was near his end, on his knees bowing to me, panting and breathing heavily. I know he knew he couldn't save me now. The edges of my sanity were gone, burned out by this lust for death and blood._

 _My sense of mercy was caving into something more sadistic. All the times I've killed, I offered a quick painless death. No, now I wanted to give my enemies, those who opposed me the worst pain possible as they met their final moments screaming and pleading for it all to stop._

 _And yet, I couldn't bring myself to end my suffering brother, I must still have feelings for him, feelings that the new me screamed to get rid of. My old self trapped deep inside my own soul, my consciousness, begging for freedom._

 _Clawing at the walls in futile attempt to return. I gaze down into my brother's bright blue eyes, I could see myself, a reflection showing my trapped self inside the evil new me._

 _It made part of me that was struggling to remain good, want to fight more. It's strength increased tenfold, finding the will to continue fighting. Even as my brother faced his demise, he remained calm, collected, ready to meet the end of this life, ready to be reborn, only to be subjected to this hellish cycle that will never stop._

 _My bloodied claws raised, ready to strike down upon my brother's neck, to end it and wait for the next heaven dakotian to be born, only to kill that one too. His blue eyes kept locked onto my own, he let loose a small smile, but I could tell the true expression behind it was long dead._

 _So there he lay, me directly on top of him, ready to release the final blow._

 _I felt trapped inside his glazed over eyes, all my thoughts and plans ceased as did his. We remained in this standstill for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us willing to break or yield first._

 _Finally one of us broke, gave in to the other, and it wasn't my brother._

 _It was me… I had realised what I was doing was a mistake. That my true intentions died long ago with the last of my former enemies._

 _A gasped escaped, my fearless expression turning into fear, guilt and agony as I backed off of my injured brother. Tears running down my face, what I had done deserved the ultimate punishment, and that was death._

 _Execution, something I had escaped before, but now I knew I had met my match, an enemy that I could never beat. It was death, something that I had always pushed away and avoided the thought of it, I always acted brave in the face of it._

 _That bravery was stripped away at last and I was now afraid of death. For the first time in my life I was scared of it. Shaking my head as tears covered my cheeks, cleansing small spots of blood. I couldn't face my ultimate enemy,_

 _I simply couldn't face punishment for once in my life. I couldn't kill my brother, and I could not stay with him._

 _I did what I feared to do, what I dreaded to do. To leave my wounded brother in a pool of his own blood._

 _And at this I fled, soaring high over the blood stained land, the collapsed buildings, the corpses. I flew as far as I could, not looking back. No one, not even myself could forgive me, the crimes I had done._

 _Crimes so much worse to that of my deceased enemies. Still punishment did not peruse me, my brother never tried to get justice, or revenge._

 _My sanity was gone. My kind nature and innocence was tainted by all the lives I had taken, all the blood I had drawn. Instead of trying to cleanse myself of the blood that stained my body, I kept it, all of it._

 _A reminder to myself that nothing I could do could return me to the good side, I was a monster._

 _No, I still am a monster. I'm no hero, no angel that protects everyone. I am a dark beast, created to cause death and chaos. I am no king, no mortal being with a heart._

 _I am a demon, a shadow dakotian, a monster._

 _I accept it, all of it. The only one I could run to was_ gone.

Yet I want him back, I do bring him back. Giving away what made me a god, or should I Say the devil himself.

 _Do I regret anything?_

 _Do I feel like I deserve forgiveness?_

 _No, I deserve nothing, I regret nothing, I am merely being myself._

 _Doing what I was created to do, my fate. After all there is no escaping it. So here I remain, the angel that had fallen into darkness. Something so vile that nothing could keep me at bay forever._

 _I returned to my creator, tail between my legs as I finally accepted his offer, my true destiny._

 _Evil is my true father. I am the darkness, you should fear me. Hate me. Don't ever look into my eyes with hope or sympathy, you can't change my mind. You can't change me. Do not show me mercy, because I certainly won't show you any._

 _Do not look into my eyes begging for me to return, because I won't. Do not beg for me to stop, I'll kill you without a second thought, or any remorse for what I would and what I will still do._

 _So if you see eyes as red as blood, fur as black as death._

 _Clouds of darkness._

 _Hide._

 _Run as far as you can, because I'll give you a head start, before I come after you. If I catch you, pray that I offer you a quick death, do not struggle to escape your fate, it will always catch up with you, weather you like it or not._

 _My brother is going to be next, his death will mean nothing but satisfaction for me, the true cure to my ravenousness blood lust._

 _My name is Dakota and I accepted my fate. Now… will you?_


	5. A Prince's Lullaby

Chapter Five: A Prince's Lullaby

* * *

 _Another memories comes to me, something much more tame and mellow. Refreshing and enjoyable._

 _I stood there, in a room colored in green and white. Open and clean, yet a few toys were scattered across the room. A bed big enough for a cub. My cub. My mate was out, busy on a trip to the other lands of our king. My youngest son, still small and frail. Crying, having a nightmare._

 _I walk up right next to him, craning my head to get a better look at him. Those small blue eyes snap open. Staring up at me with teary eyes._

" _Shhh" I cooed calmly. Nuzzling my youngest offspring. He sniffs, calming down. Small paws reaching up to clutch my head. I smile._

" _Fear not little child. For I am still here." I begin to sing in a low tone, almost a whisper._

" _Sleep will come soon, without night-mares. Do not have fear, for you are so loved." I continue, smiling when I see my son do so. "When you grow old, you will find love. Do not cry for I am still here." My tune was beginning to get louder, but not enough to wake up my entire family._

" _Oh little child, you will be great. A great leader and a good king. Fear not my child, for you have me. Your mother and your family." He yawns, curling up into a ball of fur and wings. "For you are worth more than gold and jewelry." His eyes close and I begin to tuck him in a fur blanket. Slowly walking towards the door._

 _I look back with a smile still on my face. "Goodnight Kamber." I say in a hushed whisper._

* * *

Eventually I wake up. Eyes lazily opening up. I was on the ground. My vision blurry. My whole body was aching, Especially my chest and broken wing. Then I remembered I was laying on said wing. I go to move. "Arrg." I hiss through my clenched teeth, It hurt to move. It was painful. Every muscle in my body felt like they were strained beyond repair.

My eyes trail up to look at the trees and sky. It was still dark, a few stars were out but most faded into the dark background. I was sure the sun would come up in an hour or two.

It was then that my mind finally came around to what I had dreamed about, or more so what I remembered.

What I had done…

To my family…

And Kamber…

He was my son, one of them if I recall correctly. My mind trailed back to the first dream. My name… I knew my name!

 _My name is Dakota and I accepted my fate. Now… will you?_

My fate and my name. I had done horrible things, who knew what else I have done. I am a monster, a demon…

Tears begin to well up from my eyes. So I just give up the fantasy of me getting up off the ground. Resting my head in the cold dirt. _Tasting defeat._ Just like my dream, my past. I was heartbroken to know what I had done. _Kamber what have I done?_

Closing my eyes I just sob, letting the pain stay in my wing, the dull stinging in my chest.

I begin to sing, singing in a cracked and sad voice. "Fear not little child. For I am still here. Sleep will come soon, without night-mares. Do not have fear, for you are so loved." I pause a minute, to process the death of my family, and my people. "When you grow old, you will find love. Do not cry for I am still here." I stop again.

I found love, but I lost it. I lost it along with my title… and my trust.

"Oh little child, you will be great. A great leader and a good king. Fear not my child, for you have me. Your mother and your family. For you are worth more than gold and jewelry." I had those, he had them, now we both do not have them.

"Goodnight my son." I mumble, breaking into sobbing again. I sobbed until I was asleep, hoping. No praying that I did not remember anything else. I didn't want to anymore. But fate is something you simply cannot escape. It always finds you, captures you. After all, there is no escaping it.

* * *

I can't stop staring at the weapon found lodged in that strange beast. There were no doors to this room, no ways out. Safely tucked in a room buried under the ground.

It may not be my taste, the colors aren't my favorite, the size isn't to my liking. I prefer quick striking blades. Dark in color and fashionable.

This sword. It's magnificent, dangerous and beautiful. The blue really compliments the silvery color, wonderfully crafted. Yet I couldn't touch it, if I did it would burn.

Part of me new why that beast acted so, it burned him too. When I first touched it the sting and burning sensation hurt, it still hurts. Yet I only held it for a mere few seconds, it only calmed down a few minutes ago.

It reminded me of that blasted Sky Child's sword. I frown at that. The very sword that injured me and killed my master. All that I worked for squandered by just one child and the goddess sword.

Yet there was something different and yet so similar to the burning of the blade. Sky Child's burned too, in the beginning I could tolerate it. Yet when he confronted my master and I in a final battle the blade's power was strengthened tenfold.

Just looking at that mysterious blade hurt, it hurt my beautiful eyes.

That beast, I have questions, I need to re-capture him. Well the first time doesn't count. He was unconscious for pete's sake. My minions took care of him in his weakened state.

I smugly smile at the thought. I knew for a fact he is still very injured, might even be worse off.

I snap my fingers, teleporting to a different location.

Leaving colorful diamonds in my wake. My minions, bokoblins. It's still funny to see them panic and begin to grovel at my feet. They looked terrified and utterly pathetic. "Any news?" I sneer, giving them a superior look.

They hesitate.

Pathetic beasts.

"Blood trails leading deeper into faron woods Lord Ghirahim." The bravest one spoke up. Not once looking at me. I smirk smugly at that. At least they knew who the master was. Serves them right.

The weak are meant to be ruled by the strong.

"Very well, keep searching. If you find anything and don't alert me first. I will make sure to end your miserable life." I hiss, snapping my fingers. Not bothering to wait and see their reactions.


	6. Of Sorrow And Hatred

**Sorry for the short wait o3o Anyways Chapter 7 is on the way. If you want to see anything in this story go ahead and message me. Leave a review. Let me know if you have and criticism o3o It will always be appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Of Sorrow And Hatred

* * *

He woke up with what he could only assume was a… hangover? No that didn't sound right. The stinging in his chest was still ever present. Dried tears on his face. It was certainly morning. Small rays of sunshine seeped through the forest tree lines.

Birds alive and chirping. Bugs zipping around their daily business.

Dakota's stomach violently rumbles and growls. Indicating that he was indeed hungry. Yet he couldn't seem to find the will to get up.

His mind too busy going over what happened last night. Remembering what memories he had.

Dakota felt hopeless and dirty. Like a… monster.

In his eyes he was a monster, a beast. Someone with a dark past. Someone who did evil things, horrid things. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. Green eyes dull and droopy.

 _Maybe just a few more minutes…_

Deep down inside he knew that just a few minutes wouldn't do him any good. Hungry and spent. All he could really do was lay there. Bask in what little sunlight shown through the trees.

Even when he laid still his breathing was labored. Pained. His lungs burnt with the sting from his brother's blade.

It seemed like hours ticked by. Maybe even days? No certainly just hours… Yet…

All I could think about is what I have done before this. Still it didn't feel like it was my memories. Contemplation. It seemed like it was all I was good for at this moment. My dull green eyes squeezing shut.

They weren't just dull, no they had the glazed over look. The look you get when you're at death's door. When you feel like you're ready. Am I ready? How would I know? The truth is I was unsure. I still am unsure.

I start to cry. However the gods seem to have banished any and all tears that I could of had. Coming up bone dry.

It wasn't fair…

The only evidence of tears I once had were the stains of dry liquid staining my cheeks. Dry eyes and the pain filling my body seemed to be the only physical evidence.

Maybe I was ready? I think I am… However do I really have enough strength to carry through the task? I am really sure?

I take in air and exhale with a deeply pained sigh. I have to, no matter what.

It is afterall the _least_ I could do to atone myself. Despite my fatigue and pain, I somehow find the will to get up off the ground. Even if it was only for a second.

I fall back down in pain, releasing a muffled cry. Eyes squeezing tightly shut. I go to try again, but I don't get the luxury. The sound of a blaring horn not far off. Followed by grunts, growls and roars. The sound of many feet thudding against the ground.

Dull and glazed over eyes snapping open. Teeth clenched in anger. They surround me and I can only helplessly growl. They all chuckle and snicker at me. Pride abundant in their eyes.

Weapons poised at me, but they don't dare strike. Almost as if they know I want to die. Only for them to prolong my pain or for some other reason.

"Just kill me already…" I hiss, struggling to stand. They don't move away. They may be stupid however they know a defenseless target when they see one. I can't help but want to provoke one, to go down fighting.

It was one of the few things I somehow never forgot. It was drilled into my brain. It is in my blood. A fighter. I am a fighter. Shame on me for thinking of killing myself. I am a fool.

That was how I was raised and I seemed to have forgotten that while I was pitying myself. That fire reigniting in me if only temporarily.

I let out a roar. Sadly it was short lived. My throat clenching as I break into a coughing fit.

They start to laugh at me. One of them pointing their nasty finger at me.

Even as I felt so close to death I still felt more alive than ever. The surge of adrenaline speeding through my veins. Yet it wasn't nearly enough. It was just enough for me to stand, if not for a couple of seconds.

That's when I hear it. The ominus and oh so familiar dark laughing sounded through that sent most of the bokoblins in a fear and exciting frenzy. I only shivered despite the pain.

Oh yeah, I remember him…

Ghirahim. Demon Lord Ghirahim.

"Well well, look what we have here. A little runaway kitty!" Ghirahim says with a little too much enthusiasm. Okay a lot. Walking past the crowd encircling me. Ignoring them entirely.

Like they were nothing to him.

"Cut the nicknames Ghirahim." I snarl out, smirking internally at the use of his name. Oh that'll stir up some shit.

Filthy demon. If Link couldn't remember me, so perhaps he couldn't either.

He stops in his tracks. A shocked expression on his face. "How did y-" I cut him off without thinking. An unconscious reaction on my part. "Cut the crap Ghirahim, I know who you are. A demon. A demon lord. I'm saddened that you don't remember me." My dull eyes narrow in response to his new expression. Which was annoyance. Not mild.

Very dangerously high levels of nothing but annoyance.

"However it is that you learned my name, you are clearly delusional. I have never met you in my life. Your delusions are grating my precious nerves." That was his response. He takes a bold step closer.

He seemed more annoyed now more than anything. I decide to change the subject.

"You haven't destroyed the sword now have you?" I utter painfully. Trying to inch away from him. He only smirks at me question and my actions.

I wouldn't allow myself to be groveling in pain, especially with a clearly sadistic demon around with his endless supply of minions. Seriously how many does he even have! A small headache creeping its way into my head.

I ignore it for now. Hiding it the best I can. Surely I was coming down with something. Not to mention my vision was getting blurry again. Damn my glorious luck.

"That infernal blade bites with the same power of that Skychild's blade. Of course I should destroy it, however it also presents an opportunity to find a weakness. His blade does have something I need... " He explains to me, however I don't give two flying fucks. Not at this moment.

Besides what could he _need_ from the kid's blade?

Deep down I still feel a rage so huge towards my brother and that sword. Even if I wanted to die I still felt the urge to butcher this demon, the boy and especially my brother's sword. In fact, the boy's sword as well. It stings like brother's and THAT is dangerous.

"Fat luck toothpick. I'll destroy it myself if I have to." The nickname was sneered at him. I grin at However that grin fades when Ghirahim's expression turns dark.

Very dark.

I swear the sky darkened by just witnessing that face. Even the bokoblins are cowering.

I can't even help but cower, yet I do hold back most of it. Ghirahim notices this.

Suddenly he lightens up faking a smile as he says. "Now who is calling who nicknames kitty." I cringe at that sweet voice. I fucking hate it.

And Ghirahim knows it. Well now he does. "Aww does kitty not like this voice? How about kitty goes and plays with the bokoblins eh? He obviously has too much energy in him." His voice turns darker with each work spoken.

I let out a growl. Teeth bared even if it hurt. A pained expression graces my face.

"Boys… try not to kill him. That is unless you want to lose your heads. Which by all means go ahead. I have some stress that needs a cure." The demon lord says in a perky almost happy tone.

Yeah this man… er demon is fucked up in the head.

Then he snaps his fingers. All the bokoblins look at him in questioning. "Well? Don't just stand there like a pack of stupid mutts." Ghirahim was losing his temper now. A single slender finger pointing at me. Great, he was serious.


	7. Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi

**The words Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi mean Black Death! It's Uzbek!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi

* * *

Dakota knew this wasn't going to end well. Still wounded and surrounded by a pack of bokoblins. Not to mention a certain demon lord that was with them.

Ghirahim didn't need to tell his stupid hoard twice. They looked at themselves and grumbled in annoyance. Stalking closer to me with caution. Dakota lets loose a vicious growl.

His blocky head snapping to glare at all of them. "What you want a piece of me eh? First one gets a prize!" Dakota sneered with half loathing and half amusement. Ghirahim just stood their. Hands on his hips just watching. Watching with mild amusement. Mild. One of the bokoblins shrugged and just went for it.

The golden wounded beast was ready for it. Twisting his mostly incapacitated body around to strike. Said weapon it had was a spear and it was poised to strike him down. A sharp wood and bone spear.

The bokoblin cackled with excitement. Lunging the spear at his head.

He didn't think. He just went for it. Better his mouth than his brain. Jaws with jagged canines crunched down with thousands of pounds of pressure.

The result?

Splinters of wood and bones flew in all directions. Some embedding themselves within the cavity of his gums and mouth. Did he stop there? Oh hell no. The bokoblin's confidence faded like the sunset. That moment of uncertainty and the look that he fucked up flashed on that hideous face.

Opening his mouth for a brief moment, only to lunge forward and grab another more intact part of the weapon. Using much less jaw force than before. Yanking the spear and the still holding on bokoblin towards him.

The others were hissing and roaring, Dakota's dull eyes glancing over to see some of them charging in. No time to lose.

A second later...

To say the bokoblin went right into his mouth would be an understatement. The whole head fit right in with ease. It's arms flailing around, no longer holding it's weapon.

It eventually stopped seconds later, now trying to pry his jaws off instead.

One more second…

Those dull glazed over eyes found their fire. Becoming a fiery green that very quickly turned into a blazing blood red soulless eyes. No pupil in sight. Glowing like a forest fire. Staring right into those dark chestnut eyes that belong to him.

Ghirahim

The look of surprize just beginning to appear on his face.

Another second more...

Jaws of steel clamped down. Crushing the bokoblin's skull without mercy. Blood and brain matter leaking out of those tightly closed jaws.

Shrieks of anger filled the area. They were mad, no furious. Good. They should be. Dakota's headache was becoming a searing pain. A blinding white clouded his vision just behind those eyes.

Head shaking. Not out of habit or annoyance, but out of pain. The furious pain, it was intense. It hurt.

It hurt so much that he stood up. The pain in his head blocking any other. Hissing coming out of his mouth, from the pain. Every muscle in his body was shaking, consolving. A cold sweat already on his forehead.

Ghirahim cocked his head, curious of what was going on.

A bokoblin with a sword stabbed Dakota right in his hind leg. He didn't even feel it. The pain in his head was so bad it was overwhelming his system.

The bandaging on his body started to seep with blood, turning crimson. Many shades of crimson.

"J-just… ki...ll… me… a-alr..ead...y." Dakota couched through pain filled gasps. Then a spiked club hit his hind legs. Knocking him flat off his feet. He only cried out, bellowing the growls and roars of pain.

The blinding pain and white light was soon accompanied by a relentless ringing.

Everything went white, the ringing became so fast that it seemed like it was silent. Or maybe he just got used to it.

* * *

"What does it do?" I ask, tilting my head. Curios, yeah I was. Curious as a cat. Little brother looks at me with scorn. "Really? For a big brother you're dumb as bricks sometimes. How did you make it past infancy?" Little brother questions.

He was sneering at me as he worked on his weapon. True it was already finished but he sought to add something else. Why? To control me.

Only if I got out of hand. Apparently he hates it when he has to rein me back in by primitive means. . He does it… a lot. Go me! Little brother sighs and it was now that I noticed that I was practically leaning over his shoulder.

"Look I can't concentrate when you are breathing in my ear. Distance yourself Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi." Brother sneered the name and I hissed like a snake.

"Don't call me that." Was my only response. He stops working on infusing his sword to look at me with a smirk. Fuck. "Distance yourself Black Death." He chortles like a dragon. I let a scowl loose.

"Saying it in english will not plead your case." I utter, whacking him on the head. He looks away and says. "Careful what you say Dake!" Skylar chirps, suddenly swinging his sword at me. Little did I know it was finished.

The closeness between us was a matter of inches. The silver and blue sword glowing a pure white even as it made contact with my cheek.

It didn't cut deep with my quick reactions but it stung like of a son of a-

* * *

Consciousness awoke me like a waterfall of scalding water.

Wait…

My eyes snapped open when my body failed to react to the burning sensation on my skull. I couldn't see crap. Just a blinding white light like before. My voice however was fully operational.

My jaws instinctively opening up to clamp down on the nearest thing and sadly it wasn't what I wanted. Splinters of wood and metal bits flew in all directions. A shriek of surprize and the noise of feet clumsily shuffling alerted me that there was a bokoblin.

The victim I had taken my temporary anger out on was completely destroyed.

"Bitch!" I roar, finishing off what I thought was going to be the continuation of my memories. I do admit that it was better than the others with him.

The bokoblin doesn't attack. Okay, well maybe he killed himself in fear. That or he took off the second I awoke. I try to get up but nothing happens. I am?

"No you're not chained up. You've simply been given a paralytic agent found in the depths of Faron woods. Quite rare, you should be honored!" Someone says. I close my eyes and sigh. Just hearing him made me want to roll over and die.

"Unless you've come to end me then get the hell out." I groan. Dealing with him right now could possibly be the worst thing I could do.

He starts laughing like I just said the funniest thing. At Least I could talk back.

"Really you're telling me to leave? You're my guest. In. My. House." That amused voice turned harsh like sand paper. Evil bastard. I hate him. "Look I got a major headache, I can't see shit. I can't move and to top it all off… Brother's blade still stings!" I start small petty complaints.

However my voice turns dark and harsh. Sounding more demonic than anything.

"Hmm, that brings me to some questions. That is after all why I came here." I hear footsteps coming closer, right in front of my face. Yet I know he wasn't stupid enough to be within biting range.

"That blade must of been in there a while for it to still hurt…" He trails off, contemplating. I groan in irritation.

"Since you clearly won't leave unless I spill it fine! My brother has power, power that can counter mine in larger quantities. That being very painful. As far as I know there is probably still some lingering in there." My eyes open back up and I sigh.

Ghirahim makes a thinking noise before mumbling "Makes sense I suppose. However what could you possibly possess to need such quantities of divine power? That blade stings worse than the boy's."

I roll my eyes, which earns a chuckle from the heavenly voice above . Like hell he is.

"Since you seem to know my name and title. What are you called?" Ghirahim asks nicely. Odd. "I've had enough for today." I growl. Ghirahim chuckles again, very darkly.

My breathing picks up a notch. If I weren't paralyzed I would of made a run for it or tried to have attacked.

"Oh I'm not asking. I'm demanding. I decide when you are done." The demon lord hisses. I hear him shift and move around towards my backside. My eyes straining to get a look at him, yet come up unsuccessful.

The next moment I felt his boot make contact between my shoulder blades. Crying out without restraint only seemed to feed his amusement. Damned sadistic demon lord.

Now that I felt. My heart was racing, my breathing turned harsh and ragged. Who knew not being able to see or move really brought out the coward in me. "Your name." He snarls, pressing his boot on my broken wing.

When I don't answer right away he puts pressure on it. I cringe and let out a more controlled cry.

"My name is Dakota…" I say quickly, my mind being pulled back to the most recent memory. "I am known as the Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi where I am from." I add in. I said it out of pity, not for my brother but for myself. From what I got out of the memory was a name I hated.

Call it petty punishment, but I deserve it.

"Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi…" Ghirahim tests the name out, seemingly pleased by the way he sounded. "That has a nice ring to it. Now, what does it mean. Demon lords don't have all day so spill it." See point proven. He liked the way it sounded.

I don't answer him, my eyes were closed again as I focused on reining my breathing back in. I needed to calm down. He growls with clenched teeth at me. Pressing down on my wing like before.

"It means… Black Death." I say through gasps of pain. Seriously can he please stop, or just end it now!


	8. Black Death

**Omg 66 views e.e scary and good right xD**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Black Death**

* * *

"Black death…" Ghirahim says to himself. Really it wasn't to me, it was easy to tell. Still his boot was firmly pressed down on my wing.

"Get off." I snarl, shooting a death glare at him. He pretends not to notice. Still in some kind of deep thought. He leans down on my injured wing some more, earning a hiss of pain from me.

He doesn't respond vocally. That irritates me for some reason.

I don't know why but for some reason my heart felt like it was about to explode from beating so fast. Each beat soon felt like a train was hitting me full force. The burning sensation returned full force.

My wounds all lit up in a blinding light that had us both covering our eyes. Ghirahim stumbled back, hissing in discomfort. It must of hurt him as well.

My eyes went blind in the burning sensation. I could only cry out, jerking around like someone was electrocuting me. I wasn't moving of my own accord, the paralytic agent was useless in keeping my body still now.

The next moment I'm in a coughing fit, blood rising up and out of my mouth. Pooling beneath my head.

I must look really pitiful right now. Still Ghriahim hasn't said or done anything, merely just watching… or maybe he left? I can't tell.

Soon my body stops jerking around, the glowing dying down and eventually I can just barely make out the bloodied floor beneath me. I give a deep pained sigh. Breathing in and out slowly.

"It's only a matter of time before brother finds me and finishes the job. If you plan on killing me just get it over with." I say through painful coughs. More blood pouring out onto the stone cold ground.

Ghirahim doesn't say anything, he just chuckles like I did or said something funny.

I growl weakly in response. Then I hear footsteps.

Closing my eyes that suddenly became heavy. It felt like my body was violently fighting a virus… and losing badly.

I can tell Ghriahim stopped right in front of my face, I don't understand why he just doesn't kill me. Part of me wanted me to kill me. Yet what happened to that will to live in my memories. Where did it go? Why was it gone?

I feel my mind trailing off to something. I hear a familiar voice say something.

It spoke in a whispered tone. " _Something terrible is coming, and it's going to hurt… Your brother will turn on you, as do you turn on everyone…"_

I don't want to admit it but this voice sounds like me… A younger me… " _It hurts…"_ The voice suddenly says. A picture in my mind playing, showing me what was happening.

 _The figure was small, their fur was a soft black color. Desperately clutching their eyes. Eyes that were a glowing white. "It hurts…" They mumbled again, his figure crouched close to the floor. Soon those claws dug into those eyes, eyes that quickly turned a void black color._

 _Blood was spilling out, yet it never left his face, it stayed there as if it were alive or meant to be there._

 _It was like he was trying to tear his eyes out. White energy blasted out wildly, whipping around in fury before it dissipated. It seemed like it was alive but it was dead now._

 _Shaky paws slide down away from their face. His eyes looked like they were hollow, yet a bright red pupil remained, blood still pouring out in an endless stream._

 _The being lets loose a malice grin, not long after they broke into a manic laughter._

" _How does it feel…" They mumble. Eyes twitching like an insane person. Vein like markings appear in a glowing red form around his eyes. A massive marred scar suddenly appears on his left side, running all along his body…_

The vision stops and I can't help but let tears well up in my eyes, blurring my vision even more. I soon became aware of a voice shouting angrily and the pain of being kicked in the side.

The feeling of tears streaming down my face painfully reminded me of the blood streaming down those void hellish eyes.

But that scar… I have that scar… It was me. Plain and simple.

I don't recall what Ghirahim was saying because all too soon again consciousness was ripped away from me.


	9. Nightmarish Realities

**Chapter Nine: Nightmarish Realities**

* * *

 _It was dark. The cold feeling of prison bars and a metal floor. No lights to accompany the being trapped in the darkness. Unnerving sounds of fellow beings also trapped in their confines._

 _Saddening yet angering all the same. It made him angry, yet he did not know the reason behind it._

 _Everything goes blank after that. Pure darkness._

 _Soon it comes back. Someone was talking. Talking to him about something important. Or was it important?_

" _They gave it to me, when I fought back during training, I was so close to getting out of here, but now I see that the only way is to die, it will be any minute now till they come for me… I just know it." The voice murmured in an elderly voice._

 _The being laid down, his face against the bars as he squinted his eyes looking for whoever was speaking. "There has to be a way out, besides death." The being said reassuringly. The voice gave a chuckle._

 _Then it went dark again._

 _He wanted to go back, back to talk to that unknown being. He didn't know why, but deep down unconsciously he knew._

 _That elderly sounding being was important to him, someone deep down he wished was still here. But that just raises a question, was he dead?_

 _Then it happened, that person came back. Who was he? WHO WAS HE?! He wanted to yell out, to ask what the hell was happening. Yet his voice wouldn't will it._

 _It was like his prayers were answered._

" _My name is Geldur, and my time is up, I only wish you the best of luck." The voice said. Geldur sounded lost, uncaring for his life. Like he'd given up._

 _Then he saw it. He could now see who he was speaking to, an old dull red Windseeker Dakotian, his crests were a dull yellow, his wings were a dark dull red and his flames were a lavender color, his flames were weak, almost non existent, his ribs could be seen, he was old, and from the looks of it dying and he wore a collar that seemed to be choking him._

 _His view was short lived as figures that could be only humans dressed in lightweight metal armor. He wanted to stop them, they were going to take Geldur away. It wasn't fair!_

 _His voice wouldn't work, it refused to. Those beings tore open the door to Geldur's cage. Locking two separate metal sticks onto the collar choking Geldur._

 _They dragged his corpse of a body out of that cage and out of the darkened room room they were trapped in._

 _This had to be a nightmare. He couldn't do anything. Then he heard it…_

 _The sickening sound of a blade slicing through flesh and bone. Not even a scream, nothing just dead silence._

 _He froze up, eyes blown wide as tears welled up and fell down his face._

 _Now he knew. Geldur was dead._

 _Then it all went dark again. Yet he still felt the pain and sadness from Geldur's death. What exactly was Geldur to him?_

 _Then suddenly he was in an open area, surrounded by simple wooden and stone buildings. The sun just waiting to rise beyond the landscape._

 _What lie ahead was a crimson brown colored being like himself, but smaller. With bull like horns and green eyes almost like his own. Many old scars along his body told a story of a long and tough life._

" _I'm sure you know what will happen." The younger of the two hissed, his eyes narrowed. "And I am sure this isn't necessary." The crimson beast spoke calmly, looking a bit sad and sick. Why? Why was he sick? What happened?_

 _For some reason his name came back to him… like this one had a greater impact on his life…_

 _Noren…_

 _That was his name… it had to be..._

 _Noren's eyes were dull yet they still held that will to go on. To survive. To thrive. "I am finally stronger than you Noren! You should be scared! I am a shadow Dakotian, you should fear me!" The younger snarled snarled, taking a step forward. Head lowered and his stance widened._

 _Noren only sighed, closing his eyes as he looked down. Looking up after a moment. "I cannot fear a friend, a son almost." Again with the calm voice. Out of habit Dakota shook his head. Irritation was evident. The younger's whole body was tense from those words. Shock only appearing on his face for a mere second if not two._

" _Shut up." He hissed, his tone flat and demanding. Noren took a hesitant step closer. "I love you Dakota. You're like a son to me." Noren spoke again. He just sounded sad this time._

 _It began apparent that he was this Dakota. Or did he already know that? Surely he did but it evaded him as of now._

 _Dakota shook his head back and forth, not willing to accept that. He hated Noren yet Noren felt differently. Noren to him as more like a rival. "SHUT UP! Don't you dare say that...EVER! You're not my father, I have no father! No mother!" Dakota was ecstatic by now, visibly crying._

 _No..._

 _They were more like tears filled with rage. Without a moment's notice he charged Noren, head low and ready to ram him in the chest._

 _Noren's face now held pure sadness, tears brimming in his eyes. As Dakota got nearer and nearer Noren spoke again. "I love you…" The elder dakotian wasn't preparing to fight back like all those times before._

 _As if he knew no matter what he did he was going to loose against the now clearly stronger kid. "SHUT UP!" The younger bellowed as his head and horns rammed straight into Noren's wide open chest. The only sound that escaped Noren's chest was a barely concealed grunt. It wasn't what Dakota wanted, far from it._

 _As Noren landed on his back with Dakota standing above him harsh blows were rained against Noren's face. Clawing and punching open that now crimson stained face._

 _That very face would surely bruise and maybe leave a scar with one of Dakota's claws. Dakota stopped himself for a brief moment. Muttering harsh words into Noren's ear. "How does it feel to be beaten. Taste defeat you old bastard. I hate you! You could never be a replacement father for me! Or anyone!" Those green eyes were now hinted with a burning red._

 _Yet those tears didn't dry up from all the hate Dakota was feeling at that very moment. Suddenly Noren coughed violently, blood hitting Dakota's face and cheeks. The he dished out another blow, this time on Noren's neck._

 _His claws sunk in with surprising finesse, fountains of blood spilling out. Yet he didn't hit an artery. Noren began to struggle now, kicking Dakota with his hind legs. "Maybe that will shut you up." The younger hissed, backing off of Noren, whose claws caused Dakota's belly to bleed._

 _The elder dakotian rolled over so he was on his belly. Both paws clutching his neck. "Who's teaching who now?" Noren croaked, struggling to form the whole sentence. He kept coughing. A simple puddle of crimson liquid forming beneath him._

 _Then it all went black yet again. Then yet again more vision, nightmares, dreams, whatever you could call them showed him yet another heartbreaking memory._

 _It all happened so fast he didn't even have time to register until after it happened._

 _A crimson brown blur passed over his head, ramming horns with an even brighter color red, with white markings. Biting and clawing at each other. Blasting fire and energy attacks._

 _Standing up Dakota could only watch as Noren, as weak as he was still fought like a beast. A tank even. Another of their own kin lunged at Dakota, he didn't see it but Jade and Noren did._

 _Jade's blade slammed into the enemy's face as Noren went for the throat. The eerie crunching sound got Dakota to cringe._

 _Then the unspeakable thing happened, something he didn't want to happen._

 _Noren didn't see the three dakotian's closing in from above, the bright red one was distracting him. Clever as a fox. "N-n….. NOREN LOOK OUT!" Dakota stuttered weakly, before full out yelling as he rushed to aid his weakened friend._

 _Noren turned to Dakota with confused eyes. He looked up all too late._

 _He watched. All he did was watch, unable to do anything. He watched as Noren died. Brought down by the clever red dakotian and his lackeys._

 _He couldn't do anything. Just like with Geldur._

 _Noren was dead. And before he could weep in his sorrow he felt consciousness awaking him. Coaxing him back to reality. Speaking softly to him._

' _Wake up…'_

' _Wake up…'_

* * *

"WAKE UP!" That all too familiar voice of the demon lord Ghirahim. A rough kick to the gut was enough to get blood spilling out has Dakota coughed violently. Breathing heavily and unevenly.

"Ah there we are. Sleep well?" The demon teased. Dakota couldn't see it but dark bags were under his now dull eyes. Ghirahim just chuckled to himself. No doubt about the blatantly obvious lack of sleep just below the great beast's eyes.

Dakota only looked up with blurry vision. The unsavory sting of brother's blade still left inside his surely rotting would be corpse.

"By my master, you reek." Ghirahim says, as if sensing the beast's train of thought. Holding a gloved hand over his nose. All the while he kept staring down smugly at Dakota.

Dakota could really care less, he was tired, weak and hungry. "Can't you smell it? Or are you so used to smelling your own shit and rolling in the mud that you don't care?" Ghirahim said bitterly.

Ghirahim was met with momentary silence, giving a harsh glare, silently demanding Dakota speak up or suffer the consequences. As if uncertain Dakota sniffed as best he could. Yet nothing came whatsoever. Nothing… just air…

After a few more seconds and a harsh nudge in the side Dakota finally answered. "No…"

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "No?" He questioned, crossing his arms across his chest. Dakota knew the look on his face. Ghirahim was dissatisfied and clearly wanted a more specific answer. Yet even with the first attempt failed Dakota tried to smell anything again.

Yet again he was met with nothing but bland air.

Ghirahim noticed this and could only smirk in amusement to himself.

"I… I have no sense of smell. I don't think I ever had a sense of smell…" Dakota spoke softly, with no will, no confidence. It was like part of him was stolen away after he saw those memories of… death.

Ghirahim started to pace around the cell. Hand up to his chin. Clearly he was deep in thought. No doubt devising some kind of plan or torture. After a minute of pacing back and forth, with Dakota' eyes following his every move.

Even if the beast was in pain he was deathly calm at the moment. Suddenly Ghirahim stopped, turning to glance at Dakota with a devious smile. The beast just closed his eyes and sighed, readying himself for whatever the demon would inflict upon him. When he opened them he was met with Ghirahim crouching down mere inches from his face.

"You know, I'm surprised, surely I thought you would try and sink your teeth in my by now. Afterall you are no longer under paralysis." The demon said casually, inspecting his fingers, even if they were gloved. Surely trying to garner a reaction.

"A test?" Dakota asked without any eye contact.

"Hmm, Perhaps." Ghirahim replied with what sounded like little interest but deep down Ghirahim was quite interested in Dakota's reaction. "Now why would that be? Not long ago you seemed so set on tearing me down." Ghirahim murmured, now pacing around the cell again.

Only now Dakota didn't try to keep track of him. Yet he did try to stand up. His body shaking as he barely managed to lift half of his body an inch off the cold and bloody ground. He heard Ghirahim stop pacing, most likely tense or maybe he prefered not to get caught off guard.

Dakota's body gave up on itself, his form falling prone back on the bloody floor. "Hmm as I thought…" Ghirahim sneered, walking around so he was facing Dakota's front.

"I was going to make a proposition but I'll give you some time. I don't think you'd survive as you are now. I'll see to it that you're wounds are cleansed and you're… rid of that horrid smell." He says all the while looking like a smug bastard. By now he was at the door waving in a crew of four bokoblins.

They brought in a couple of buckets, surely with water, some rags and a bottle of red liquid. Dakota's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "It'll help heal those wounds my friend." He cooed and Dakota sent a glare his way. His glare was met with a chuckle but nothing more. "Minions make sure he doesn't heal completely." Ghirahim commanded and they responded with growls and grunts.

Then the demon lord left to do gods knows what. Leaving him with the four foul beasts and the doorway open. With his opportunity of escape right there to freedom. He wasn't going to even try. If he couldn't stand up then there was no way he could possibly manage an escape.

Besides he needs to heal up and that red liquid might be of good use. Water won't heal him.

Dakota relaxed into the cold ground. Letting his lack of sleep guide him. Letting the relaxing touch of unconsciousness take him.


	10. A Proposition

_Dark..._

 _Cold..._

 _Wet…_

 _Alone…_

 _No…_

 _I'm not alone. I'm never alone…_

 _Yet… yet there is no nightmare to plague me. No horrible vision of my wretched past. Yet… I'm in no pain. Has brother shown mercy on me or am I dead? No…_

 _I can't be dead… I'm not ready to die. I won't die, I refuse to die. Death won't take me, not today. Nor the next…_

" _Death is for the weak. I'm not weak!" The nightmare plagued beast bellowed to no one is particular. If there was something to destroy it would be so, yet there was nothing but the dark, cold and wet environment._

" _Death is not for the weak, but for the foolish." A feminine voice retorted with a harsh growl. Yet she did not show herself. Dakota stopped his anger induced haze to look around the darkness._

 _Finding nothing but the same old thing. Dark. Cold. Wet. Not alone. Never alone._

" _Who are you." The beast dared to ask, deathly calm was his voice. Yet deep down it hid the silence of fury._

" _That is not your concern. What is matters only when you woke." Cooed the hidden female. Her voice smooth and oddly taunting._

" _Then what is?" Asked Dakota. His eyes narrowed in minor suspicion. Yet you can't suspect someone that doesn't appear to be real right? No matter her intentions it must be important. All his nightmares were important. Were they not?_

" _The demon-" The voice stopped herself short, continuing so she sounded directly behind Dakota. "His offer is vital for your survival. He offers life in exchange for something." Her voice now a mere whisper._

 _Dakota reacted out of instinct, whirling around in attempts to face the voice._

 _Yet no solid form of her existence was there. Only the sound of her voice let her existence be known. "How would you know that!" He retorted with a violent chortle._

 _The voice chuckles._

" _My are you dense. You're dying. You're brother's blade left an immense amount of his power in your chest. The demon clearly plans on using you for his own gain, but you're no good as a rotting corpse." She spoke loudly, angrily. Like he'd offended her._

 _Dakota froze up, not in shock but he knew her words to be true. "So what do I do?" He asked, slight irritation evident in his voice and posture._

" _Are you really THAT dense?" The voice hissed angrily. "Wake up you big fool!" She yelled loudly, as if she were inches from his ear._

* * *

Consciousness was served with a bucket of ice cold water, well better cold than hot?

Still dull green eyes snapped open, the blurry image of his eyes adjusting plagued him. Yet even after his eyes had gotten used to seeing the blurry vision was ever present, but not as bad.

Frigid water raced across his prone form, enough to awaken him from his restless slumber. Restless as always. It was never peaceful, enjoyable. Always harsh and saddening.

"Ah that did it." An overjoyed voice chirped as the sound of the bucket clashed against the stone cold and bloody… wait no the floor was clean…

Dakota set his weak gaze up at the towering demon lord. The beast oddly held his tongue. He didn't want to talk, his throat felt dry and scratchy. His stomach growled and hissed.

"As you may have guessed I have been eagerly awaiting for you to awaken Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi, but sadly as you might of guessed my patience was wearing thin." Ghirahim said almost too joyfully. He was practically on the verge of jumping up and down, maybe teleporting around randomly.

"Well I'm awake now." Dakota said in a raspy voice. "Indeed you are. Now I have a proposition for you that will benefit both of us." Ghirahim was pacing around the room, his dark eyes scanning the beast's now somewhat healed and cleaned form.

The removal of all that filth now had his coat shining with a fraction of it's former glory.

The demon's gaze made his skin crawl more than it should. "That would be?" Dakota asked wearily. He could only watch as the demon's lips curled up into a sinister grin.

Dakota took a deep breath, not at all enjoying this conversation.

"Why I can save your life in exchange for your servitude. Need I remind you that you're dying from the remnants of that magnificent blade." By now he was back in front of Dakota.

"And how would you plan on doing that?" Dakota asked with a slight hint of annoyance. "I have plenty of ways, my magic would be enough to remove what is causing the problem." Ghirahim replied smoothly.

Servitude. That pissed him off. Yet he was not ready to die. Far from it. Then he remembered the voice's advice. "I don't plan on dying today." The beast spoke firmly, yet his voice was so raspy he broke out into a violent fit of coughing.

New blood spilled out of his mouth and onto the once now not clean floor.

"Fantastic! Now, it seems you are in need of some water." The demon lord quickly started, snapping his fingers. A wooden bowl of water coming to rest in front of the beast.

Too drained and tired to really care about manners or decency, the beast roughly grabbed the bowl and pulled it closer. Close enough to drink from it with his head on the ground.

Seconds later the bowl was now empty. Dakota's eyes grew heavier as he looked up to see the demon grinning like a madman. His mind quickly became fuzzy and muddled. "Oopsies I believe that was way more than enough…" He didn't get to hear the rest of what the demon was blabbering about before what must've been drugs in the water knocked him out quickly.

* * *

 _Darkness. It never seemed to leave him be. He was worried what Ghirahim was going to do to him, however his nightmares decided to barge in as always._

 _He was scared. Scared for what he will do upon being freed of what kept him in control. Some may say control is overrated. For Dakota control was life. It was his existence. And his creator was going to take it away._

 _His brother wasn't here to stop it either. No it's because his brother was the first to fall._

 _So here he was unwillingly awaiting his fate. Bound against the wall in shackles. He had no power here. Here he was just normal. His gaze willingly met with his. A beast unlike himself. A truly terrifying creature._

 _There he stood. Akuma in all his unholy glory. That sinister devil that created the first shadow dakotian. The great deity cruelly stalked around the defenseless shadow dakotian._

 _It was utter humiliation, being stalked like prey while there was nothing you could do to prevent what can and will happen. Dark shadow creatures with little solidity stalked around the dark environment, which could be considered a throne room. A sinister one._

 _Akuma. The very name that struck fear. A name most won't dare to say. Akuma was immortal, The god of chaos and darkness. His size was massive. Four times the size of Dakota. Big enough to overpower even a dragon._

 _His body was mostly just shadows, yet he wore bones as a kind of armor. A bull skull his his face and only his red eyes shown past the darkness. His back legs had hooves while the front had talons. His tail was like a dragons. The spinal cord creating spikes all along his back and tail. Akuma was one not to be messed with. The skull he wore forever curved up into an eerie grin._

 _Dark chuckling chilled Dakota to the bone. The devil himself spoke merely one word._ " _ **Shift."**_ _Against his will the devil forced his shadow form to take place. Yet instead of the classic red eyes, white took its place._

 _His whole body was completely black, not a single red feature to be found._

" _ **Say good-bye to this form."**_ _Akuma sneered, dark clouds rose from his body. Slithering through the stagnant air to brush up against Dakota's chest._

 _He could only struggle. Attempt to get away no matter how useless it was. The dark cloud thrust itself into his chest. The purpose of this was blatantly obvious to him. He knew what was happening and wished it wasn't._

 _The uncomfortable feeling of being stabbed in the chest. The feeling of having something vital being forcefully ripped out of you._

 _Yet there was no blood. The cloud was clearly tangible. Dakota fought to keep what was being removed. The strain of struggling eventually won over his body._

 _Pain. So much pain. Nothing. He could do nothing. Tears welled up in his eyes. A rare occasion for even him. No matter how much struggling he did it was pointless. His bindings never once faltered._

 _The devil's gaze was ever present. Laughing with no shame as blinding white light became visibly from Dakota's chest._

" _No please! Don't do this!" The shadow dakotian wailed. Thrashing as much as the binds would allow._

 _Dakota's black form flashed to red and black; the natural color scheme for all shadow dakotians. Those white eyes switched to red occasionally._

 _Those sobs soon turned to blatant screaming. It was painful. Soon his form reverted back to the classic red and black. He could only watch as the very thing that kept him in control was ripped from his body completely._

 _The bright white form of cloud quickly withered into black clouds, eventually joining the dark cloud that ripped it free. It was tainted now, no longer bright and holy._

 _Dakota shook violently, not used to feeling free after years and years of being restrained. He felt lighter, darker. Unworthy._

 _Then all too soon the feeling vanished and was replaced with a motionless form. Red eyes stared down at the ground. His body simply lay limp against the shackles. Taking deep breaths._

" _ **Ah there we are… How do you feel?"**_ _Akuma asked sweetly, grinning widely as he stalked closer._

 _Coming mere inches from Dakota's blank face. The shadow dakotian lifted his head to stare point blank at Akuma's eyes._

" _Fine…" Dakota could only manage a single word. Mumbling it out with little fear or evidence of what just happened._

" _ **What is your purpose?"**_ _Akuma asked coldly. Grabbing Dakota's head in his talons._

" _To defend th-" Dakota didn't get to finish as red electric shocks spread throughout his trapped form. Akuma's grip tightened. A vicious growl erupting from Akuma's jaws._

" _ **WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?"**_ _Akuma roared in his face._ " _ **Say it with me; To serve my master."**_ _Akuma released some pressure on Dakota's skull, allowing some relief so he could speak._

" _To serve my master." Dakota said without hesitation. There was nothing he could do at the moment._ " _ **Who is your master?"**_ _Akuma hissed in Dakota's ear._

" _You are." Dakota snarled with some attitude. Attitude which got him another shock._

" _ **Don't you ever snarl at me!"**_ _The devil roared, slamming Dakota's head into the wall. When Dakota didn't respond Akuma praised him._ " _ **Good boy."**_ _He sneered coyly. Dakota didn't dare respond after that. He knew Akuma and most of his tricks._

 _The devil was baiting him. What he wasn't expecting was for Akuma to suddenly start choking him. The last he remembered was that cruel grin forever planted on Akuma's face before it all went dark._

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

The next thing I knew was pain. Pain like the nightmare I just had. Akuma. It reminded me of Akuma. My eyes shoot open, it was bright and blurry. I was strapped down to some table.

I couldn't help but panic. Then I saw it. Ghirahim was using magic to remove what was trapped inside me. My mind couldn't help but remember the nightmare, remember the importance of having that… _light_ inside my body. I just had to wake up when the procedure was almost done.

The most painful part of all. My luck was dwindling each time something like this happened.

My gaze met Ghirahim's, he looked taxed and annoyed that I woke up.

The white glowing energy was five times as large than the one in my nightmare. Ghirahim was smart to strap me down, I can't stop panicking. It hurt like a son of a bitch.

I wasn't about to let Ghirahim hear me cry, not now. So to remedy this I bit my tongue. Blood pouring out past my bared teeth. Eyes squinted shut in pain.

Then the burning sensation returned, giving one last spasm before I passed out from the pain. Darkness waiting with open arms once again. Sinking its claws into me yet again.


	11. Change

**If you want to see what Dakota looks like after this chapter go to**

 **www. wattpad 464782338- the- many- shades- of- crimson- chapter- eleven- change**

 **Type it in without any spaces**

* * *

 _ **Ever present are my nightmares...**_

 _ **Ever elusive is my reality...**_

 _ **It's just a formality…**_

 _ **As the day begins…**_

 _ **My nightmare's end…**_

 _ **As the night falls…**_

 _ **My unconsciousness is called…**_

 _ **Memories assault me…**_

 _ **Of fate that very well could be…**_

* * *

 _Dreams, realities and nightmares. They're all the same. Memories and history, both are the same. Always the same. A memory_ _ **IS**_ _history. A nightmare_ _ **IS**_ _a dream._

 _Little brother, or big brother. Both still mostly the same._

 _Little brother…_

 _His innocence spoke volumes. That pristine white fur, not a single hair out of place. He was much smaller than I. His eyes didn't hold the horror of war. Kept locked away until the very moment we did battle. The very battle that ended the war._

 _My war…_

 _Though I can't blame him. We both wanted to end it, funny he just got to it first. Or did we both? I can't remember anymore. Ha. Funny isn't it?_

 _No matter his size he was still unbelievably up to par with me. We both ended the war. We both have the otherworldly power of the two gods. We both received guidance by our other selves… Our past selves. Both of us received our 'nicknames'._

 _It was me to get it first, of course the older brother should get everything first right?_ _ **Gvhinge Ayohuhisdi.**_ _That was what they called me from then on after that battle. It meant Black death._

 _Fitting isn't it?_

 _Of course little brother got one just as fitting. They dubbed him_ _ **Muqaddas kishi.**_ _Holy one. It fits him, still I bet I got the better end of the deal._

 _I guess we bother our like our grandparents in a way._

* * *

 _ **Little brother, LIttle Brother...**_

 _ **Just like our mother…**_

 _ **Little brother, Little Brother...**_

 _ **Just like our grand-mother…**_

* * *

Rage. Hate. Anger. Same old same old. Conscious, unconscious. They both seemed the same to Dakota nowadays. No longer was he trapped in some dingy cold cell.

He opened his still slightly dull yet less dull eyes. Groaning in slight discomfort. Likely the after effects of the 'procedure'.

Where he lie now was slightly more comfortable, kinda like a carpet, yet it was somewhat rough to the touch. It didn't take him long to find out he was on the floor in a dimly lit room, a room with furniture, even if there was few.

A small yet purposed fancy dresser with a couple lit candles. The dresser was a light green color. Odd considering Ghirahim's taste.

A big window against a wall, letting more light reach in the room. There were no curtains. Pale colored walls with barely visible diamond shaped designs riddled the walls. Ghirahim's calling card.

There was a small double bed in greenish colors. Dakota didn't blame Ghirahim for not even bothering putting him on the bed. The chances of that bed breaking were very high. The pillow was white and all by itself. With no fellow pillow friends.

A single door on the opposite wall from the window. The door was the same color as the dresser. Maybe a bit darker, but not that much.

After accessing the room he decided to give standing up a try. To his surprise he had enough strength to stand, and then some.

Yes his muscles were sore and his wing was still broken and on the mend. Thankfully Ghirahim provided a better splint for his wing. _How kind of him…_

The great beast decided to test how well his body was feeling by stumbling around the room. His legs quivered like he hadn't walked for days. Then again maybe he hasn't been walking for a couple of days.

Actually he hadn't eaten in awhile right? Dakota couldn't quite remember if he did or not.

Still he couldn't dwell on that right now. What he wanted to dwell on right now was if his life was saved and where he was. Checking the window seemed to be his best bet at the moment.

So he did. Looking out he noticed a dense forest surrounding the area. Black stone walls were visible if he leaned to the side. Okay so he was in a forested area and the building was black.

Part of him willed his body to break the window and escape… yet the other part wanted to stay. He. Owed. Ghirahim. Plain and simple.

Little brother would of killed him if Ghirahim hadn't done what he did. It would be wrong to not complete his part of the deal. Even if it could be a lifelong commitment.

Apparently he'd been so focused on thinking he failed to notice a certain demon lord teleport into existence. That is so Ghirahim. Only when Ghirahim chuckle as per usual did he notice.

Whirling around with slightly sluggish movements. Inwardly cringing in pain at the sudden turn.

"Still sore it appears" Ghirahim mumbled in amusement. So he did notice. Dakota mentally cursed. "How kind of you to notice." Dakota retorted blandly. Ghirahim only smiled, it may seem innocent but Ghirahim was anything _BUT_ innocent.

"...About you're part of the deal…" Dakota growled after a minute of them both just standing, waiting for one another to do something first. "Ah yes that." Ghirahim spoke in a displeased tone. Why was he displeased? Did Dakota ruin his moment or something.

"I'm sure you understand the situation at hand?" Ghirahim asked coyly, he obviously knew that Dakota did or maybe he thought he did.

Well he was right.

"In exchange for my life I am in dept to you. Servitude I believe. As much as I hate to admit, but I simply cannot break the deal." Dakota said regrettably. Ghirahim seemed pleased to say the least.

"Your exquisite phrasing has made me so pleased… You're first assignment is to follow me down to the medical bay so we can _seal the deal._ " Ghirahim seemed way to giddy. More than usual.

This can't be good, that Dakota knew. "Wait why the medical bay?" Dakota asked as Ghirahim opened the door. Ghirahim only sighed deeply, holding a single gloved hand to his head.

"That is my business to know and for you to find out now come. I don't need to ask you again." Ghirahim made sure to leave the room before Dakota and kept ahead of him the whole time.

Showing the beast which room was which, where and where not to go. Places of utmost importance and finally after all that walking or er… limping on Dakota's part they finally got to the medical bay.

Of course Ghirahim entered first, turning around once he was in the middle of the room. Dakota hadn't entered yet, but by the look of Ghirahim he knew he'd had to follow his rules. Damn bastard went in first on purpose didn't he?

He would soon find out. That he knew.

Slowly Dakota walked into the room, keeping eye contact with the sadistic demon lord.

"Kneel." Ghirahim commanded. Damned demon was smiling, he was getting off on all this wasn't he? Dakota felt like Ghirahim did.

Once he was all the way in Dakota slowly got down to a kneel, his face barely touching the cold ground. One thought graced Dakota's mind.

And he spoke it. "I want to kill you so bad right now. I want to rip your throat out, then the boys, then my brother's." His voice was seething in rage. No matter how bad he wanted to act on those words he stayed there, kneeling before Ghirahim.

A Ghirahim who was pissed. Yet amused at the same time.

"Do you have to express everything you think of verbally? Though I won't disagree with the later two. But you my friend are in dire need of some rules. Rule number one: Don't you ever question your master."

Ghirahim's phrasing hit a nerve deep down in him that made his eye twitch. His teeth to bare and his tail to flick angrily. Ghirahim simply ignored him and continued.

"Rule number two: Do exactly as you're told or you will be punished severely. Rule number three: Listen everything I say or punishment will be in order. And lastly Rule number four: You will treat me as your superior, you will kneel to me when you enter a room and when I command it. Failure to any of these will result in punishment." Ghirahim spat in an angry tone.

"Now! Rise and get over here." Suddenly Ghirahim's mood just did a complete three sixty.

Slowly Dakota rose, holding back the retort he wanted so bad to say. For once he used his better judgment. A rare occasion in times of danger or unpredictable demon lords.

The great beast walked over to Ghirahim, keeping his head down, coming to a stop in front of the demon. "Sit." Ghirahim uttered leisurely, leaning against the table that no doubt held Dakota during the procedure.

Reluctantly he sat down. Ghirahim snapped his fingers, calling an old book into existence.

Ghirahim was flipping through the pages, examining each one quickly before going to the next page. He was looking for something within the old book.

Dakota couldn't read the cover, it was in a different language, one he'd never seen before. Then the demon lord began to speak in a foreign language to the beast. He seemed to be reciting the words from the book.

Dakota hadn't expected to suddenly be hit with an unknown force coursing through his body. His eyes suddenly burnt with a searing pain.

The pain distracted him from the sudden pressure around his neck, the feeling of something being around his neck, slightly choking him.

He now had diamond shaped markings around his eyes. They were a dark color which contrasted his eyes. The black tear ducts were now a pinkish red color like the scar on his side.

He now had a stylish color that contrasted Ghirahim's choice style. Gold and a blackish color mixed in with some reddish coloring. There was a diamond much like the one Ghirahim wore on his sash. Gold colored spikes all along the collar.

Dakota didn't approve of it, not for his style anyway.

When it was all said and done Ghirahim set the book down, a mild smile playing at the curves of his lips. Dakota's eyes were sore and heavy.

"Sleep." Ghirahim muttered next to Dakota's ear. Sure the beast didn't want to sleep but his body seemed drained from whatever happened. So reluctantly he did, laying down, consciousness being stripped away from him willingly.


	12. True Hate Never Dies

**IF you want to see the picture I made specially for this chapter like the last it's best to go to wattpad and go through those captors, most will feature my own art :D**

 **www. wattpad (put a period here) com/ user/ Redwolfless (leave out the spaces)**

 **Honestly I think fanfiction should allow us to type out the whole link without getting rid of some parts just because it doesn't like it... Spaces and making it work so it appears are sooo annoying...**

 **Okay enough ranting from me. Now please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: True Hate Never Dies**

* * *

For once his mind didn't dream. It didn't torment his unconscious state. It was. Blank. All blank and empty. To some degree it was unnerving, yet most of it was relaxing.

Yet all things came to an end. Sleep mustn't be forever. It never is until the day death comes to take you home. You're true home, only death can grant you bliss, true peace. It wasn't Dakota's time, it never seemed to be.

Ever…

In the end death always seemed to escape him, taunt him by dancing right before his eyes. Only to be whisked away right as he was about to claim it.

To be denied something always put a bad taste in his mouth, didn't it? It had to be, even his own memories were being denied. Fairness always seemed to be denied for him. Consciousness gets denied the minute sleep suits his body. The minute his body couldn't hold out any longer. Only to be ripped back awake by something or someone.

Always…

Dakota's eyes slowly flicked open. He was back in the room, it almost chanted it was his in his own eyes. Green, soothing colors. Right away he noticed a change.

The dresser and window were still there true. The walls seemed the same so that couldn't be it.

The door was the same so it wasn't that. The last place to look was down.

There. The bed, it was different, bigger and lower to the ground. Still it's color scheme was the same or relatively the same. The number of pillows still singular. He was fully on it. His weight not crushing the furniture in the slightest.

Most of him was grateful to be on something comfortable yet the other part was humiliated. Being put into bed literally by what he could only assume was Ghirahim didn't sit right deep down inside him.

Remembering what happened last time he was awake his paw unconsciously felt along his constricted neck. He visibly cringed at the thought of what he was most certainly wearing. Standing up he noticed his condition was nearly completely better. His wing felt stiff but it wasn't broken anymore.

He'd have to thank Ghirahim, even if he didn't want to, still it was the right thing to do.

Stepping off the bed he moved towards the door. Cautiously stalking towards it, his head low.

Said door had a simple handle that he could easily open, considering his paws that weren't all meant for grabbing stuff.

To his displeasure the door was locked. It wouldn't budge. He could barely hear grumbling from the other side. Likely Ghirahim's minions guarding the door.

Pressing his ear to the door he briefly heard them argue before it sounded like one was hurrying off down the corridor.

Damned demon obviously knew that if he had found the door locked he would have tried to break the door down. Which actually was on his train of thought as of right now.

Well now that Dakota knew that he wasn't going to dare.

Actually a nap sounded nice…

Lumbering back over to the newly replaced bed Dakota with much trouble pushed it over by the window. So now the light, as little as it was, cast its rays on the sheets and pillow.

Pulling himself up onto the bed. Dakota didn't bother to get under the covers, seriously why would he? Could he even manage it?

His mind wasted no time in shutting down, surely sleep would be good with a possible demon on the way or maybe he was already here. Was he here? Dakota didn't care, did he?

Too many questions. It was hurting his brain.

* * *

 _A clearing. A castle of black. Forests of Faron, so dense and full of foliage it would be difficult for a large animal to navigate. The sky was of reds, purples, and pinks. Only a few clouds in sight. Odd considering where he was._

 _Everything felt so real to him. The grass was soft and cut short. Clearly upkept and healthy._

 _Then it all started to die of. The grass quickly withered as black smoke raced across the area around him. Leaving everything it touched in ruins. Everything except Dakota's own black form._

 _Red smoke began to seep out of the black, whirling and mixing within the deathly smoke. The sky darkened into a serious red, becoming just as ominous as Dakota himself._

 _His body felt in peak performance, if not better. No more stiff or broken limbs. Scars healed and gone._

 _Dakota felt amazing, so much energy and raw power surging through his veins._

 _His power was back. No. He was back. The real him was back. He was here to stay and stay he shall. Dakota began to drool like a rabid animal. The feeling of all of his own power being restored felt amazing. More so than it used to._

 _Dakota curved his wings upward, holding a paw against his chest. His hind leg reaching out behind him. Grabbing hold of the air, the only thing besides the dead grass._

 _The smoke whipped around him wildly, growing in size and strength. The trail of death grew and grew with each passing second, killing grass and flowers alike._

 _Then he saw him, red eyes glowing with power, not blinking once. Eerie and deadly as ever. Staring at the demon, with both contempt and both admiration._

 _Ghirahim…_

 _Deep down hate would always be festered inside him. Ready to boil to the surface._

 _But, no matter how much he wanted to act on these feelings, he couldn't, the deal. The contract. He. Was. Trapped. Stuck here. Till his or Ghirahim's death._

 _Reality was all a nightmare just like now._

* * *

 _ **When sanity fails**_

 _ **The dark wails**_

 _ **When all is lost**_

 _ **What will be the cost?**_

 _ **As night falls**_

 _ **Darkness forms a wall**_

 _ **When INSANITY is coming**_

 _ **You'll be running**_

 _ **When darkness pursues**_

 _ **There will be a curfew**_

 _ **When the sun rises**_

 _ **Then INSANITY dies**_

 _ **To soon return when the night follows**_

* * *

Green eyes snap wide open. Shooting up from his restful slumber. Dark. It was dark.

There was no light anymore. The sun had already cast it's heavenly rays upon the ungrateful world. Allow the moon and it's darkness to roam free among the sky. His golden coat was covered in a layer of sweat.

His body unconsciously trembling, as if it were resisting something. Unwilling to allow that something free. For deep down he himself feared it. Feared for no control.

No control over himself. No control of what he'd done, that was it. Dakota refused to believe he did what he did in his own free will.

Everything seemed so muddled, so confused and distorted. The only thing clear was here and now.

Dakota was brought out of his thoughts when he became aware of a presence in the room. Stiffly he turned around, seeing who it was only made him quicken the pace. Sliding off the bed and kneeling before Ghirahim. He feared the demon's wrath to some degree. If only a sliver of fear, still it was enough to warrant concern.

Ghirahim quickly cut through the silence like a knife through butter. Chucking, clearly happy about the beast's willingness to comply to his demands.

"I'm impressed you actually remembered." The demon bantered on cheerfully. As if to prolong Dakota's suffering he withheld saying he could rise.

Instead he merely enjoyed the view for a few more moments before merely waving his hand upward, keeping his dark gaze on the golden beast's green gaze.

Dakota inwardly cringed upon seeing that insane grin on Lord Ghirahim's face. Still he took the go ahead and stood up.

"I must say… you look stunning. Have you gotten a chance to see yourself yet?" Ghirahim uttered happily. Of course him being Ghirahim he didn't wait for his response. Simply he summoned a full length mirror, having it lean against the nearest wall.

The demon gestured towards it, and Dakota just looked at him in confusion. Sure there was a collar around his neck but nothing else could have changed.

Ghirahim's eyes turned a bit harsh and cold, pointing a single finger at the mirror.

A silent demand, wrath promised if not followed. Dakota hesitated a mere second before approaching the large mirror.

His eyes trained on Ghirahim until he reached said mirror. Slowly his eyes were met with a change. The changes were few but the outcome made it obvious. Needless to say he didn't approve of the changes, even if it made him look as Ghirahim would say 'fabulous'.

The tear ducts of his eyes were no longer black but the color of flesh, almost a reddish pink tone and around his eyes were diamond shaped markings of a dark purplish red color, the very same color as the the color of his collar. Said collar was studded with gold spikes and in the middle a gem very much resembling the one on Ghirahim's sash.

Feeling around along the collar he took note that there was no way to unbuckle it. Which told him only magic would get it off. He also didn't think the material was leather and the mere touch of it sent an annoying buzz shoot through his entire nervous system. Yet it wasn't enough to cause any pain.

Dakota decided not to mess with the collar anymore. At the core of himself he feared might happen if he were to try and remove it.

Unconsciously his paw raised to feel the markings along his eyes. His own eyes were different though not in color the pupils were permanently slitted like a lizard or snake.

After the inspection Dakota whirled around to stare at the demon lord. In his mind thoughts were swirling rapidly and he fought himself to not snarl a remark or rebel.

"I hope you like it." Ghirahim muttered smugly. "I thought it would add a bit a flare that your appearance so desperately needed." The great golden beast's eyes narrowed at the demon whom now could be considered his master.


	13. A Test Of Loyalty

**Chapter Thirteen: A Test Of Loyalty**

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

A day. The morning. The night and to morning again. Twenty-four hours of waiting. He made me wait. And for what? To irritate me? To test my patience? I would bite a bokoblins ass if that were true. Technically I could.

I am higher than all of them, only Ghirahim has reign over me.

I hate to admit it, but he is my _master._ Again I hate to admit it, to even think it.

It was at midnight when I started restlessly pacing the room. Dawn when I started to tear the dresser apart. Another hour added and I claw at the carpet floor.

The funny part is the whole time the beast's guarding _MY_ room were standing outside listening to me tear the room apart piece by piece. Surely Ghirahim will be pissed, but it's his fault for leaving me in this blasted room.

Just as I start to set my sights on the bed the door slams open, a bokoblin rushing in shouting and grumbling in poor common about how Ghirahim will punish me.

Not even a second passes by before I'm on him, ripping his now corpse apart. The other panicked and closed the door with some trouble.

Did I mention I was hungry? Like starving? Yes I am. Even if bokoblin taste awful it was food. Food that he needed. Food that Lo- _Master_ Ghirahim denied.

The only other _witness_ must of gone to master because within a minute of my horrible meal said demon made a grand entrance by making the door disappear in a wake of diamonds.

My jaws were currently full at the moment, however I drop the flesh and hastily drop into a kneel.

I look up to meet his gaze, noticing the rage dancing across his dark chestnut black eyes. Then those very eyes glance around the room, more anger glazing over them.

"In my defense he entered my room…" I murmur, blood dripping down my jaws. Ghirahim looks back at me. His gaze promised pain and I already knew for what.

"Master…" I mumble what he wanted. Needless to say he may only punish me for the destruction of the room. He should be happy, it's an improvement. Silence was what I got. "You will be punished for destroying the room. I was going to give you an important task but it seems I can't trust you with taking care with any inanimate objects." Ghirahim growled in a deadly tone.

Punishment… great. Ghirahim snapped his fingers and my eyes shut closed faster than lighting.

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

The pressure of something suddenly fitted around his torso got his attention. It was firmly snug around his muscles, not exactly biting into his flesh but enough to feel the pressure or any pain.

Oddly it felt familiar. Like he'd had and worn whatever it was hundreds of times. Without thinking he rose up and started to tug at what appeared to be a saddle customly fitted to avoid his wings. Multiple straps over his chest and torso,

Ghirahim ignored his mistake, pretending to not have seen that he rose up without permission. "I _WAS_ going to have you find the location of a traitor but alas it seems I'll just have you start off small." The demon lord feigned disappointment, acting well enough to make Dakota believe most of him.

"You're going to deliver a new commander to the Lanayru desert as the other one sadly became diseased." Ghirahim sounded sad but it was clear that he held no pity or sadness for any of his minions.

"He has learned a few commands to tell you when he wants something done. I expect you to fulfill these promptly." Ghirahim flicked his hand up. Signaling that Dakota could rise. That he did.

"You'll find him outside. If I find that you haven't delivered him with care or disobey his orders you will be punished the moment you return. You have two days to get him to the Lanayru desert and back. That's forty-eight hours in total. Failure will result in punishment. Time starts now." Ghirahim spoke harshly, the promise of punishment was true and the beast spared no moment before he remained silent and dashed off to find this _commander_. Dakota refused to fail.

He raced down the halls, thankful that Ghirahim took the time to show him around. At his speed he quickly found himself outside, facing a grumpy looking blue bokoblin. Dakota slowed down to a walk, coming up right in front of the grumpy little pest.

Yes pest. Dakota found all bokoblins pests, annoying as hell and they never seemed to be in short supply. Like little rodents. He knew right away this mission would tear away at his patience.

"Down." The bokoblin grumbled, buturing the word horrible. So that's what Ghirahim meant. Reluctantly Dakota knelt down, allowing enough lee weight for the blue bokoblin to hop upon his back.

In Dakota's mind this pest wasn't worthy, but the demon lord gave him his orders, lest he disobey he knew what would happen.

The minion settled itself in the saddle, holding onto it with just a hint of fear. Good.

Despite Dakota being ordered to handle this thing with care it wasn't going to happen. "Fly!" It grumbled in a shout, kicking his sides.

Instincts took over and Dakota growled viciously in response. His wings spreading to their full glory in a single second. The action got a yelp of surprise and another kick for not flying immediately.

Looking over his shoulder, Dakota saw Ghirahim standing at the front door of the castle, looking displeased if not amused at most. Dakota's green eyes narrowed before doing as he was bid.

Breaking into a full out sprint, wings open and flapping he soon made lift off. The weight of the minion upon his back was uncomfortable and a tad heavy but oddly enough it felt familiar.

Of course Dakota wasn't ready to head to the desert right away. His wings pushing air down beneath him, cutting through the air like butter as he picked up speed gradually.

Right then he altered the direction he was heading to go straight up. The minion yelling commands and screaming 'bad' or 'no' and they weren't followed.

Spinning and twisting his body, changing speeds and directions every now and then.

Finally he decided to get on with it because his master was glaring daggers up at him. Straightening out he then turned gracefully in the direction the bokoblin pulled him towards.

Kicking became apparent and that the damned pest wanted him to pick up the pace. So of course he did even if he didn't want to.

This was going to be a long and annoying trip.

The sun was beginning to set and the bokoblin upon his back was starting to show signs of fatigue. The commands and annoying kicks ceased. Of course Dakota himself wasn't tired yet and he wasn't going to rest and waste the night away.

The sky soon turned pitch black. The moon let just a bit of light grace the landscape. Soon he became aware of snoring right against his ear. Dakota groaned, hot air fuming from his nose.

He slowed down his pace, not wanting to drop the package, even if he really wanted to.

Hours passed and it all remained the same. The snoring, the constant growling from Dakota himself. The landscape passing by below him. Soon enough the ground below was showing signs of change. Less and less plant life, the climate growing warm and Dakota knew he was almost there. Part of him was becoming tired, mentally he was tired but not physically.

Telling himself he would rest once he got there gave him some determination.

There. He saw sand. The moon was getting lower and lower with each passing hour. More and more sand became apparent that he was getting closer.

"Wake up." He mumbled while keeping his head facing his destination. Thankfully the pest awoke, pointing just down at a small encampment. "Down." It grumbled tiredly. Dakota angled himself to descend at an angle that his package would not fall off.

Landing in the middle there were horns blowing and more of these pests flooded the area, growling and bellowing in an unknown language.

The blue bokoblin vacated his saddle, speaking in what had to be their own language before shooing him away. "Go!" Apparently they didn't want him here. Dakota merely growled and hissed, retreating when some tried to swat at him.

"No rest!" The _commander_ commanded as if sensing his fatigue.

It seemed no rest would be allowed. With that he took off into the air. Traveling faster than before with that stupid pest he had to carry.

The sun was starting to rise as he left the desert. His mind just kept skipping moments of consciousness and his eyes would close for seconds at a time.

Now that stay closed longer than needed, the feeling of plummeting got his mind to slowly come back. Eyes snapping open as the ground bellow got closer and closer. Righting himself he pushed on. Unwilling to stop until he at least made it close to home. Home being Ghirahim's castle.

This continued five times before Dakota eventually failed to right himself in the air and crash into the tops of huge trees. A distinct snap could be heard, but it wasn't the trees. Standing up he felt a sharp pain in his leg. "Damn." Dakota hissed in pain.

He was thankful it wasn't a wing. Spreading his wings he once again took to the air. Flying once again, ignoring the pain in his leg.

Pushing himself to full speed, forcing himself to go faster. He wanted to get back as soon as possible. It would be safer that way, even if his master was waiting to punish for for not immediately obeying that ugly beast.

Thankfully the castle came into view some hours later. Signing in relief he hastily landed with a limp in his stride. Entering master's castle with tired eyes. Slowly he made his way to the throne room, where Ghirahim would surely be awaiting his return.


	14. A Show Of Defiance

**Chapter Fourteen: A Show Of Defiance**

* * *

Dakota entered the throne room well aware of the punishment awaiting just ahead. While common sense screamed for him to kneel and behave like his master wished he refused. If he was already in trouble how much worse could it get?

A foolhardy mistake.

There he stood, not kneeling as Ghirahim sat on a diamond engraved throne. The demon lord was practically bristling in anger. His eyes dark and menacing.

Still the golden beast stood steadfast in his decision. His green eyes heavy and weary. His injured leg relieved of any weight it normally would have bore. The saddle still fitted securely to his form. The demon rose quickly from his seat. Still Dakota remained firm.

Scowling at his master, a small almost nonexistent smirk on his face.

Ghirahim began to storm over to Dakota, coming within a few feet. "Down." Dakota's master hissed. His voice promised pain if not obeyed. The great beast remained standing, his breathing calm and composed.

Within the next moment Ghirahim snapped his fingers. Summoning chains from the ground to wrap around and force Dakota into a kneel. Of course he fought it, struggling against the taut chains.

"It seems I'll have to teach you respect." The demon lord hissed. Calling in a single black saber into his hand with a mere snap of his fingers. Ghirahim sighed in exasperation. "And here I thought I wouldn't have to punish you. Don't think I forgot your behavior before you left and now you stupidly defy me the moment you return. Though I'm happy you have returned with plenty of time to spare you're disobedience needs to be reprimanded." Ghirahim twirled the sword around lazily.

"What does a simple refusal to kneel send you simmering with rage?" Dakota brayed mockingly. Gazing up smugly to his master.

Ghirahim just go angrier if it were even possible. Pointing his black saber mere inches away from one of his eyes. "Do you find it funny to annoy me." Ghirahim snarled in utmost rage.

"Would it be funny if I said yes?" Again Dakota kept on pushing his luck. He got his answer with the blade plunged right into his eye. At the time all he could see was blood, then the pain set in and he grunted in pain. Gritting his teeth together.

It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.

To make it worse Ghirahim began to twist the offending blade, plunging it deeper into his eye. Dakota would be lucky if his eye somehow recovered from this punishment.

All too quickly the saber was yanked out and sent into his shoulder. He couldn't see the weapon but he knew that something was different about it. The wound it dug itself into was searing in pain. A burning sensation at most. Dakota growled to mask the obvious shallow cries of pain he was letting loose.

Ghirahim still knew and he was laughing at his pain.

With only one good eye he still had the balls to glare at his master. Pure defiance radiating off his expression.

A sudden urge to want to feel and taste his master's blood ripped through every fiber of his body. The beasts expression turned into an outright snarl. His lips curled back to reveal the many sharp teeth that riddled his mouth.

He wanted to feel Ghirahim's flesh between his jaws. His body felt like it would die if he didn't

"There's that look again!" Ghirahim hissed, cutting his blade across Dakota's snout.

The beast's one good eye scrunched shut faster than the blade itself. Opening back up after the damage was already done. Blood pouring down his face and into his own jaws.

The taste of his own blood wasn't nearly as satisfying as it would be if it were Ghirahim's or anything else that moved, lived and breathed.

Another slash soon joined the ranks, cutting into Dakota's skull. The beast's anger soared as he began to struggle against the chains. Willing himself to stand. Ghirahim merely cut away at his legs. Forcing him back down onto the ground.

"Nothing left to say?" Ghirahim muttered darkly, a smirk playing at his pale lips.

Still the demon lord kept at his onslaught.

The chains beast's growl grew louder and deeper. The only undamaged eye danced between a glowing red and the usual green. Golden fur changed to black and back. Ghirahim stopped his onslaught, dark eyes widened in nothing but confusion.

Dakota rose up again, pulling taut against the chains. They creaked with each movement he tried to make.

His eye and fur flashed between those colors again before settling with black and red. Dakota's own blood clashing brightly against his darkened fur. More force was applied to the chains that kept him prisoner and it wasn't long before they shattered out of existence.

Without a second thought the now black beast lunged. Meeting his master in battle in the throne room.

Claws, teeth and blades rip open flesh, paint the floor and walls in crimson blood.

 _ **Blood. Blood everywhere. It was blood right? That is all I see. What happened to everything else. So many shades… So many shades of crimson… So… bland…**_

Dakota made an attempt for Ghirahim's throat, catching the demon's blade in his jaws instead. The harsh clang of metal against teeth. A singular red eye glaring down into dark brown ones. Glowing brightly like it held a sun inside it.

 _ **So unnatural…**_

Dakota refused to let go of the weapon trapped in his jaws. To remedy this Ghirahim merely calls it's twin in existence, hacking away at the beast's jugular. Blood flowing out without a drop of mercy.

 _ **Pain… so much pain. It only fuels my anger. Who am I attacking? Who am I trying to kill. Who is in my way? Who needs to die?**_

Pain struck Dakota's neck, more than before. A black blade sporting out of the back of his neck. Recoiling in pain, his jaws let go of the other blade. Ghirahim rips out the one in Dakota's neck. Teleporting away to safety. Dakota nearly dropped to the ground in shock from the pain. Staring down at the pool of his own blood.

 _ **Red. Everything is so red. Is it always this red? When will the red go away?**_

Rage fuming more than before the black beast shot his gaze towards the clearly winded demon lord. Despite the pain Dakota charged Ghirahim who merely jumped to the side. Dakota's momentum caused his form to crash into the wall. His master seeing this as an opening, slashing away at his side, slowly wearing him down. Dakota whirled around, crunching down on Ghirahim's arm, earning a kick in the gut from the demon.

 _ **Who's blood am I tasting? Who's sword keeps biting into my flesh?**_

When Dakota didn't let go he felt a blade sink into his chest and yet another kick to the gut. The twist of the blade got him to let go of the arm in question. His master teleporting away before he could even attempt at chomping down him again. The growling resumed which eventually turned to Dakota letting out a piercing roar. Vocalizing his anger even as he began to feel dizzy from all the blood loss.

 _ **Is that my voice? Do I really sound like that? I sound like… death… does death have a sound?**_

Dakota shook his head, trying to will away the dizzy and disoriented vision. Black spots dancing in his field of vision. Just then the doors to the throne room flew open, catching Dakota's attentions as a group of bokoblins rush in to find out what's going on. Dakota's attention turned to the unlucky group.

 _ **Death. Death is what I want. I need it right?**_

The beast lunged towards them. Catching one within his jaws as the rest dodge him and get out of his way. "You fools!" Ghirahim screams at them, snapping his fingers, the doors swinging shut as Dakota ripped mercilessly into the bokoblin in his grasp. It's screams desperate and pain filled.

 _ **Hungry… I'm so hungry! Food… this is food?**_

The poor bokoblin wasn't even dead yet when the black beast started to literally eat it alive. Ripping flesh apart, quickly swallowing down the morsel. Ignoring everything else but the prey within his grasp.

Before he could eat anymore a snap of fingers could be heard as the collar adorned on his neck lit up his nervous system in electrifying pain. Chains once again rose from the ground to bind his body when he retracted from the still very much alive bokoblin.

Twisting in anger and mostly pain as the metal chains amped up the electric shocks. The dizzyness only became worse and he was quickly becoming more disoriented as the seconds ticked by.

His black fur quickly lost it's dark color, once again retaining that golden color. The one undamaged eye lost it's bright glow and faded to it's original green.

Any strength he had before was lost once his fur faded and his eyes changed back to normal. Soon the blood loss really set in and he dropped unconscious. Everything went from red to black.


End file.
